


Three Men, Four Babies

by bringmesomepie



Series: One Big Happy Family [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's pregnant, Sam pregnant and Cas is also pregnant...Dean's pregnant with Cas's babies, Cas is pregnant with Sam's baby and Sam is pregnant with Dean's baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird story that popped in my head, i'm sorry, if you don't like then don't read...i wasn't even sure if i should post this, but whatever. Hope you like it :)

Two pink lines. He smiled and walked out of the bathroom. He sat on his bed and stared at the stick. Dean was pregnant. Cas walked into the bedroom and saw Dean sitting on the bed with his back facing him. Cas crawled on the bed towards Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean body. Cas saw the stick. “Finally.” 

“I know, it took long enough.”

“Sam is downstairs fixing supper. Let’s go tell him.” Dean turned around and kissed Cas before his hands moved down to Cas’s abdomen. He was just started to show. Four months pregnant. “Sam is going to be so happy.”

“I know. Finally. We can all have our own baby.” Dean smiled and they walked down the stairs.

Cas laced his fingers around Dean’s as they walked into the kitchen. Sam was setting the table. “Sammy?”

Sam looked up at Cas and Dean. “What?”

“I’m pregnant.” Dean smiled. 

“Finally.” Sam said as he walked over to Dean and kissed him. “Now you’re just a month behind me.” 

Cas four months pregnant, Sam 2 ½ months pregnant, and now Dean, just found out and he was almost 2 months already.

“I’ll schedule an appointment with Dr. Blake after supper.” Cas said. 

“Sounds good. Let’s eat.” Sam said sitting down.

“I glad morning sickness is over for me.” Cas smiled. 

“Hasn’t started for me yet.” Dean said.

“Well, you’re both lucky bastards.” Sam replied taking a bite of toast.

Dean laughed and ate. “I’m excited. I’m having Cas’s baby, Cas is having your baby, and you’re having my baby. What makes this better, is that we’ll be having them at around the same time.” 

“We are all going to be there for each other. In sickness and in health. Just like in our vows.” Sam said. 

Cas and Dean smiled and they ate. Once they finished they walked into the living room. Dean laid his head in Sam’s lap and Sam ran his hands through Dean’s hair. Cas walked around the room on the phone. 

“Hello, Dr. Blake, this is Castiel.” 

“Hey, Cas. How are you feeling?”

“I’m great. The morning sickness as started to fade away. I wanted to schedule an appointment.”

“You have an appointment in 3 ½ weeks.”

“Not for me, for Dean.”

“Dean’s pregnant?”

“Yes.” 

“You do know that now you, Sam, and Dean are all pregnant.”

“Yes, I’m very clear about that.” 

“Alright, You guys can come on in tomorrow morning at 9.” 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem.” 

“Bye.” He hung up.

Cas walked over to his husbands. 

 

3 ½ Weeks Later…

 

Cas 5 months, Sam 3 months, and Dean 2 ½ months. Cas had a sonogram to find the sex of the baby. All three of them were just dying to know. Dean was having serious morning sickness ever since they found out. Sam’s morning sickness was fading away slowly. 

Dean woke up that morning in between his lovers. He was wrapped around Cas with his hand placed on Cas’s distended stomach. Sam had his head resting on his chest. He was hit by a wave of nausea. Dean shot up waking both Sam and Cas. 

“Get out of the way. I’m gonna be—“ Dean rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom and retching in the bowl. Sam walked over to Dean and rubbed his back. Cas stood in the doorway rubbing his stomach.

“It’s ok, Dean.” Sam reinsured.

“Oh God, kill me.” 

“Both Cas an d I have been sitting right you are right now. It gets better.”

“I know, I know. But this sucks.” 

“I know it does. If you’re not up to it you don’t have to go with us to my appointment.” Cas said as Dean stood up. He walked over to Cas and placed his hands on Cas’s belly. 

“I want to, I’m your husband and I want to see development of my brothers baby growing inside of you. We are all in this together.”

Cas smiled. Dean kissed his husband. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean. “Come on, let’s go see our baby.” 

They all got dressed. Dean drove Cas sat in the passenger seat and Sam was in the back. Once they got to the doctors office. Sam laced his finger with Cas’s fingers. They all sat and waited for Cas’s name. It wasn’t uncommon to see polygamist couples gay or not walking around Utah. Cas, Sam and Dean were all lucky enough to have the carrier gene, that was the uncommon apart. Yes, there was polygamist couple with some of the group with the carrier gene, but never all of them, yet alone pregnant at the same time.

“Castiel Winchester?”

They all got up and walked with the nurse. She led them to one of the room and Cas sat on the table. Dr. Blake came a few minutes later. 

“Hello, Castiel, Dean, Sam. How are you guys doing?”

“I’m fine, the runt just started moving and kicking, Sam’s morning sickness is getting much, much better, but Dean is getting hit pretty bad.”

“Dean, I can prescribe you with some medication for the nausea.”

“Thanks. This isn’t my appointment, doc, focus on Cas.” 

“Dean calm down.” 

“It’s ok, Sam. He is right. Let’s get started.” Dr. Blake squirted cold gel on Cas’s stomach after he lifted his shirt. 

“Well, there you go, Castiel. There’s your baby.” 

“That’s amazing.” Sam smiled. “I made that.” 

Cas got teary eyed and smiled. “Yeah, Sam, you made that.” 

“You guys wanna know the sex.”

“Most definitely.” Cas replied. 

Sam and Dean laughed. Dean saw a tear roll down Sam’s face. Dean stood in front of his other husband. He wiped the tears from his face then kissed him. When they broke apart Sam had a huge smile on his face. They turned and looked at Cas and Dr. Blake. 

“Well, Castiel, Sam, and Dean. You’re going to have a little daughter.” 

“Aw, Sam, you have girly sperm.” 

“Shut up, Dean.”

Dr. Blake laughed. She walked over to Dean. “Dean I forget how far along are you?”

“2 ½ months, why?”

“You look too big to be just 2 ½ months with one. Can you and Cas switch places really fast?”

“Yeah, sure. I didn’t think I was that much bigger.” 

Dean sat on the table Cas was just sitting at and Dean lifted his shirt and Dr. Blake squirted the cold gel.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Sorry, it’s a bit cold.” 

“You’re telling me.” Dean smirked. Dr. Blake moved the transducer along Dean belly and pressed buttons on the machine. She had a concerned look on her face. Dean reached out his hand towards his husbands. Cas grabbed Dean’s hand firmly and Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “What’s wrong, Dr. Blake?”

“Nothing is wrong, Dean. I do have some new information come to light. I don’t know why we didn’t see this at the last appointment.”

“What? What?” Cas panicked. 

“Dean, you’re having twins.” 

“Aw, Cas, you have over active sperm.” Dean mocked. 

“Shut up, Dean.” Cas mirrored Sam’s statement from before. They all smiled before getting up and setting up Cas’s next appointment. Four babies instead of three. That shouldn’t be much harder.  
***


	2. Chapter 2

2 Months Later…

 

“Come on, let’s little girl. Settle down. Daddy Sam is right here, so is Daddy Dean. Why are you jumping around?” Cas moaned. Dean sat beside Cas and rubbed circle on the top of Cas swollen abdomen. 

“What have you and Sammy decided on the name?”

“Dean, we told you we want your opinion on a name too.” Sam said. 

“No, no, no, that baby girl is yours and Cas’s child. That’s all you. You two pick out a name, not me.” Dean said standing up. 

“Where are you going?” Cas asked. 

“Bathroom break.” 

“You just went like an hour ago.” Sam said. 

“I have two pogo sticks inside me.” 

“Well, you aren’t 7 months pregnant.” Cas remarked. 

“I’m almost as big as you, sweetheart.” Dean replied before shutting the door. 

“Have you thought of a name for her?” Sam asked. 

“I have a couple names.”

“Like what? I have been thinking too.” 

“Abigail, Addi, Delilah, and Rebekah.” 

“I like those names. We have a couple more weeks to figure out a name.”

Cas smiled. “Yeah, once Dean gets out of the bathroom we should head over to the doctors office for your sonogram.”

“Good idea, we get to figure out what Dean made in me.” 

“That’s vaguely dirty.” Dean said walking into the living room. “Let’s head out.” 

Dean helped Sam to his feet and both of them helped Cas up. They got in the Impala and drove to the doctors office. They didn’t wait that long until Sam’s name was called. Dean grabbed his brother hand and they walked in. Cas sat down in the chair and Sam sat on the table. Dean held Sam’s hand as Dr. Blake stepped in. “Hello boys. Nice to see you again. My have y’all grown.” 

The three men smiled. “I wanna see the of the baby. It’s killing me not knowing.” Sam begged. 

“Oh, Sammy, hold on a second.”

Dr. Blake smiled. “It’s ok, Dean. Let’s just jump right in. Go ahead and lift up her shirt.” 

Sam did as he was told and Dr. Blake squirted the cold gel on Sam’s stomach which she received a hiss at the coldness. “Don’t be such a baby, Sammy.” Dean mocked. 

“Shuddup.” 

“There you go, guys. There’s your next little baby.” Dr. Blake smiled. 

Sam could feel tears build up in his eyes. “Damn hormones.”

“You said it.” Dean said rubbing his eyes. Cas laughed. 

“Alright guy, are you ready to see the sex?”

Sam nodded and Dean took Sam’s hand with both of his. “Go ahead, doc.” 

“I would say you are having a little baby boy.” 

“Yes, the Winchester name lives on.” Dean laughed. Sam laughed and playfully slapped Dean’s chest. “I have the manly sperm, you have the girl sperm and Cas has over-active sperm.” 

“Ok, boys, enough with the sperm talk. I will see you guys in two weeks for Dean’s appointment.”

“See you then, Dr. Blake.” Sam said. 

“Call me Sarah.”

They all nodded. She walked out. Sam sat up and smiled. He wiped the gel off his stomach and pulled his shirt down. “So baby girl then baby boy.”

“Now we gotta figure out what these two are going to be.” Dean said rubbing his belly. 

“Let’s go.” Cas said after to attempts to get out of the chair. Sam took Cas’s hand and pulled him to his feet. “Can’t wait to be able to see my feet again.” 

“Same here.” Dean replied. 

“I’m the only one who can see their feet still.” Sam smiled. 

“Well, you aren’t pregnant with twins.” 

Sam smirked and they walked to the car. “Dean I should drive.”

Dean looked at the Impala then at the car keys. “Yeah you’re right. I can barely drive with these two.” 

“Only when you’re pregnant, am I allowed to drive. Wow, you are having the rest of our kids if we have any more.” Sam laughed. 

Sam slid into the driver’s seat and they headed home. “In 2 weeks we will be back to the office and find out these two Hell Raisers.”   
\--------------------------------------

2 weeks later…

 

“Hey baby girl, can you please, stop moving for a moment. Mediate with me little girl. You have to stay still for just a tiny bit.” Cas said rubbing circles on his belly while sitting on a pillow in the center of the living room cross legged. 

Sam and Dean sat side by side on the couch propping their feet on the coffee table. Sam was reading an ancient Latin book as Dean rest his head on Sam’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Dean absentmindedly rubbed his very swollen stomach. 

“Those twins are wearing you out, honey.” Sam whispered as he laid his head on top of Dean’s head. 

“I’m miserable.” Dean moaned. 

“It’s ok, baby. We’re all miserable some days.” 

“I’m having a rather pleasant experience. I think it is my grace. I don’t go through any pain of pregnancy.” Cas remarked. 

“Well, are you a lucky fucking duck.” Dean spat out.

“Dean…” 

“No, Sam it’s alright. I read that pregnancy can cause mood swing and irritation.”

“You’re pregnant and having experienced those.” 

“I’m an angel. You have though. It’s Dean’s turn for hormones and mood swings to kick in.” 

“Will you know when you go into labor?” 

“I do not know, Sam. This is the first time in a very long time that angels are allowed to have children.”

“Well, I guess we’ll find that out when the time comes.” 

Cas nodded then went back to mediating. Sam realized that things were too quiet. He craned his neck to look at Dean. He was out cold and snoring lightly. His arm was placed on his belly and the other had fallen and laying palm up on Sam’s thigh. Sam smirked. He went back to reading. Their phone started to ring. 

“Hey, honey, can you get that? I have Sleeping Beauty right here?”

Cas opened his eyes and struggled to get up then grabbed the phone right at the last ring. 

“Hello?”

“Castiel?”

“May I ask who this is?”

“It’s Anna.” 

“Anna?”

“Yes, Cas, is it true?”

“Is what true?”

“Are you pregnant?”

“That is correct.”

“Who is the father?”

“Samuel Winchester.” 

“I thought you loved Dean?”

“I am married to Dean.” 

“Then why are you pregnant with Sam’s baby?”

“I am also married to Sam.” 

“Since when have you been a polygamist?”

“Since I fell in love with both the Winchester boys.” 

“People have been looking for you Castiel. Where are you?”

“Me and the Winchester have stopped hunting to start a family.” 

“You’re an angel you can still hunt perfectly fine.” 

“Not when I’m not the only one pregnant.” 

“What?”

“It’s called the carrier gene and the Winchesters have that gene.” 

“I know what the carrier gene is Castiel.” 

“Sam is pregnant and so is Dean.” 

“Whoa, Cas, you have been busy.” 

“I have been rather relaxed for the last year or so.”

“No, Castiel, I mean you have…nevermind…how far along are you?”

“I am around 32 weeks. Sam is 22 weeks and Dean is carrying twins and 20 weeks along.” 

“Wow, you are going to have your hands full.”

“So why did you call, Anna?”

“I just killed Uriel.” 

“Why did you kill our brother?”

“He was killing the angels, our brothers and sisters.” 

“Why was he doing that?”

“He wanted to bring on the Apocalypse.” 

“You stopped it though?”

“Yes, but Lilith is breaking seals.” 

“I am not hunting anymore.” 

“I’m sorry to disturb you then.” 

“Anna, before you go, I want to ask you something.” 

“Sure.”

“You can come by anytime you want and I definitely know Sam, Dean and I will need help with the kids. Could be up to helping us?”

“I would be honored. I will come when I can. Call me when you have the first one.” 

“Thank you, Anna.”

“Bye, Castiel.” Anna hung up. 

Cas walked back into the living room. He slowly descended back onto his pillow. “Who was on the phone, honey?” Sam asked. 

“Anna.” 

“Anna Milton?”

“Yes.” 

"Why did she call?"

“She was asking where I had been. I told her we had stopped hunting. She asked why and I told her I was pregnant. When an angel is pregnant we can still hunt. Then I told her You and Dean were pregnant.”

“How’d she respond to that?”

“Understanding. I told her she could come over whenever she wanted and asked her if she could help because we are going to have our hands full once all the children are born.”

“That’s a great idea. Maybe Ellen and Jo could help. Maybe Ruby as well.”

“Sounds good. I need to meditate for a little longer before we had to the doctor’s office.”

“Yeah, I’m going to let Dean sleep a little longer. I can tell the twins being rough on him. He is out cold. The twins are probably sleeping as well.”

“How the baby boy?”

“He is quiet. I feel when he finally appeared into the world he is going to be an introvert like the complete opposite of Dean.”

“Well, lets hope for that.” Cas smiled before closing his eyes.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Cas and Sam's baby girl's name be out of the four given? Any Ideas for Sam and Dean's baby boy? What should the genders of Dean's and Cas's babies be and any name suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

“Dean, wake up, baby.” 

Dean eye’s fluttered open. He lifted his head and saw Cas with his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Time to wake up, love.” 

“What time is it?” Dean mumbled. 

“Time to get up. We have to head to your doctor’s appointment in 10.” Sam said. 

“Let me go to the bathroom.” Dean said pushing himself to his feet. 

Sam went upstairs to the bathroom and then they were in the Impala. Sam pulled into a parking spot and all three walked into the office. They were called back right away and this time Dean was on the table. Dean was glad to be off his head but the twins wanted to move around and stretch their legs. “Why did you and Sam get the peaceful pregnancy? I have to deal with rapid fire punches on this side and head butts over here.” Dean rubbed both side of his belly. 

“Cas is an angel and I’m lucky.” Sam mocked. 

Dr. Blake walked in. “Hello guys, how are you doing?”

“Well, Cas is more than pleasant. It’s nothing but rainbows and unicorns with Sam.” Dean smiled. 

Sarah smirked and sat on her rolling chair and scooted over to Dean’s side. “I’m guessing you are not comfortable.”

“More than uncomfortable. These two want to be on a boxing team or soccer team.” Dean scoffed. 

“Well, you seem to be just the right size for 20 weeks with twins.”

“So they still have room in here?” Dean asked innocently.

“For right now but they will be running out soon.”

“Great.” 

“Dean, take a breather. We all know you are miserable.” Sam said. 

“It’s ok, Sam. He’s definitely not the worst I have had.” Sarah smiled then made Dean lift his shirt, then she squirted the gel on then place the transducer on the side of his stomach. She pushed buttons on the machine and moved the wand around some more. “There you go. There’s Baby A.” 

“Wow, that’s inside me.” Dean’s eyes grew in amazement. “What’s the sex?”

“It seems to be like you have a baby boy, and he is a big boy.” 

“So they are running out of room?” Dean began to panic.

“No, no, they have room.” Sarah said moving the wave over to the other side. “There’s baby B. She’s a bit smaller than she should be.” 

“Wait, she?”

“Yes, Baby B is a girl.” 

“You said she was smaller than she should be.” 

“Yeah, but I think the brother is hogging the food a little bit. She should be fine.” 

Dean nodded. Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the forehead. “That’s inside me. Two babies are inside.” 

That brought tears to Sam’s eyes. They were all smiling the whole way home. They finally could figure out all the names for their family. 

 

&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^&^%$#@!@#$%^^%$#@!@#$%^

 

2 Months Later…

 

Cas woke up that morning before Sam and Dean. He woke usually after Sam but always after Dean. Something woke him up. Since he was wake he should get up. He slowly slid out of bed and walked downstairs and took his pillow and laid it on the ground before slowly…flopping… onto it and began to meditate. 

After about an hour and a half he heard someone walking down the stairs. He heard a flop on the couch and a gasp.

“Good Morning.” Cas said. 

“Good Morning. Why are you up so early?”

“Something woke me up. I think it was the baby. She hasn’t stopped moving all morning.” Cas said still trying to meditate.

“That must be why you are meditating.” 

“The longer I’m with you and Dean the more you know me.” 

“You’re mine and Dean’s husband, Cas. That’s kind of the whole idea.” 

Cas smirked then felt a strong pressure on his stomach. He rubbed his belly and continued to meditate. “How you baby floating inside you?”

Sam laughed. “The longer I’m with you and Dean the more you’re starting to sound human.” 

“That’s the whole idea, right?”

Sam laughed again. “The little man is going strong.” 

“How’s Dean? Still asleep?”

“He’s awake. He’s bitching about being put on bed rest.” 

“He shouldn’t have stressing out like that.” Cas said opening his eyes. “Going into pre-term labor over planning and shopping for the babies nursery.”

“Well, he regrets doing that now.” 

There was another strong pressure on Cas’s abdomen. He looked down at his stomach in confusion then back up at Sam who was oblivious. 

“I’ll go make Dean some breakfast, bring it up to him then make us some.” Sam said standing up. 

“Thank you.” 

Sam walked into the kitchen and Cas went back to meditating trying to ignore his little baby girl moving inside him. 30 minutes later he heard Sam walked upstairs. He listened to Sam and Dean talk. 

“I want to make my own damn breakfast.”

“I’m sorry, but you can’t.”

“I feel fine.” 

“You want to risk the lives of your babies because you want to make your own breakfast.” 

“I want to go downstairs and be with my family.” 

“I want you downstairs with us too, but you are under strict orders.” Cas heard lower mumbling then feet walking down the stairs. Cas tried to stand up as Sam walked into the kitchen. “I’ll have our breakfast ready in 5.” 

Cas felt a release then liquid run down his legs. He felt his sweatpants he was wearing and they were wet. “Sam, I don’t think we have time for breakfast.” 

“Why do you say that, Cas?” Sam said walking into the living room and seeing Cas wet pants.

“My water just broke.” 

“You seem calm for someone who’s water did break.”

“I think it’s my grace. It’s relieving the pain.” 

“Let’s get you to the hospital. You go head for the car. I’ll grab you a change of clothes in a bag and I’ll grab Dean.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be waiting.” 

Sam walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. “I thought you were fixing breakfast for Cas and yourself?”

“Plans change. Cas is in labor. His water broke. We need to get you in the car to head to the hospital.” 

“Finally, I get to be on my feet. Even if it only to the car then from the car to a chair.” 

“Come on, Dean. We have to go. Cas is waiting in the car.”

Sam helped Cas out of the bed and walked downstairs with the bag for Cas. Sam slid into the driver’s seat and Dean slid into the back while Cas sat in the passenger seat. “How are you feeling, Baby?”

“The contraction I am starting to feel. It’s a strong pressure. My grace is keeping away the pain. The pressure is getting closer together.”

“I’ll call the hospital, Sam, you drive.” 

Dean took out his phone and called the hospital. “This is it, Cas. Our little girl is coming.” 

Cas smiled. “I know, Sam.”

Dean hung up. “They are preparing a room for you, Cas.” 

“That’s good news.” Cas smiled as another contraction hit. “Don’t expect this to happen when you guy go into labor. I’m an angel.”

Once they pulled into the hospital and Dean and Cas walked into the entrance. Dean walked up to front desk. “Excuse me, my husband is in labor. Castiel Winchester.” 

“Yes, a nurse should be her shortly. You look you’re about to pop yourself.” 

“Yeah, I shouldn’t even really be on my feet. 7 months with twins, strict bed rest which I’m disobeying.”

“We can get you a wheelchair as well.” 

“Thank you.” Dean smiled as he walked walked to Cas who was waiting for the nurse.

“So, Is the room ready?”

“Yeah, they are going to bring a nurse to wheel you…and me up.” 

“You’re not in labor are you?”

“No, no, strict bed rest, remember?”

“Oh, yes.” Cas said as Sam walked into the hospital and the nurse rolled up. 

“Dean, that’s one way to walk up to Cas’s room.”

“Strict bed rest remember. I don’t want to go into labor just yet.” Dean said as he lowered himself into the chair and the nurse let Sam push him to Cas’s room.   
***


	4. Cas having his baby (Baby #1)

Cas was laying on the bed and Dean was laying on the couch that was in the room. His legs rested in Sam’s lap. Dean was out cold when Dr. Blake came in. “Hello Castiel. How are you feeling?”

“I feel fine. I’m in the middle of a contraction right now, but fine.” 

Dr. Blake was dumbfounded. “Let’s just see if you have progressed any.”

“I feel a very strong pressure on my pelvis bone.” 

Dr. Blake was confused. “Well, it looks like you are already crowning, Cas.” 

Sam woke up Dean real fast. “Dean, Cas is about to start pushing.”

Dean sat up and Sam walked over to Cas. Sam took Cas hand. “Ok, Cas. On the next contraction I want you to push.” 

Cas nodded. He started to feel a contraction build up. He took a calm inhale and began to push. “Come on, honey. You can do this. We are going to see our baby girl.” 

Cas relaxed. “I know.” 

“I have never seen a delivery go this fast and so little pain. The head is almost out. Cas I want little pushes to get the widest part of the head out.” 

Cas did as told without even breaking a sweat. He didn’t moan or groan or anything. “Cas, you’re doing this like you’re just taking an afternoon poop not giving birth to a baby.” Dean remarked. 

Cas smirked and pushed again. “Good push, Castiel, just like that. Keep going.” Sarah said. 

Being the angel Cas is he didn’t stop to take a breath. He kept pushing until his and Sam little baby girl starting crying. Cas smiled. “She’s here.” 

“Here’s your little girl. Congratulations Sam and Castiel.” Sarah smiled. She placed the little naked infant on Cas’s chest. Sam looked over at Dean. Dean was wiping his eyes. 

“Dean, are you crying?” Sam asked as happy tears ran his face. 

“No, I just have something in my eyes.” Dean lied as tears streamed down his cheek. “Dam hormones.”

Cas and Sam smirked at their emotional husband sitting on the couch. “Come on, Dean. We both know you want to see her.” Sam said stretching out his hand towards Dean. 

Dean slowly stood up and walked over to the bed and stood beside Sam. “What are you going to name her, you guys?”

Cas glanced over at Sam then back at the softly whimpering little child. “Rebekah Lynn Winchester.”

“That’s a perfect name, honey.” Sam said. 

“I agree with Sam.” Dean smiled wiping more tears off his cheeks. Sam looked At dean and touched the pad of his thumb to Dean’s cheek and wiped the tears away then kissed his forehead. 

A nurse took little Rebekah to clean his up. Dr. Blake finished up between Cas’s legs. “Ok, Cas. You are something special. I have never seen anyone have such a peaceful labor and delivery.”

“I guess I have a high tolerance for pain.” 

“From the looks of it you could go home later today after we clean up, and look over…Rebekah?”

“Yes. Thank you, Dr. Blake.” Cas said. 

“Call me Sarah. All three of you. It’s Sarah.” 

They all smirked and Dean went back to the couch. “Rebekah Lynn Winchester. Baby # 1.” 

“I have to ask Castiel, I have heard both women and carriers that have said they have high tolerance for pain but I have never seen anything like that before.” 

“We should tell her.” Cas said. 

“No.” Sam and Dean said in unison. 

“Tell me what?” Sarah asked. 

Sam sighed. “Cas, we talked about this.” 

“Well, now, plans have changed.” 

“No, Cas.” Dean said.

“Tell me what?”

Cas looked at Dr. Blake. Dean and Sam glare at Cas. Cas wasn’t going to listen to them. “I’m an Angel of the Lord.”

Dean held his head in his hands and Sam closed his eyes. “An angel?”

“Yes.” 

“They are real?”

“Yes.”

“That explains a lot.” 

“You’re not…you’re not scared or freaked out?” Sam asked.

“Not really. I guess I knew something was up with you guys.”

“Wow, I guess since the secrets out…” Sam said. 

“All the things that go bump in the night…they’re real. Ghost, demons, werewolves, vampires, all real.” Dean finished for Sam. 

“Wow, it’s a good thing I have faith. Now that I know God is real.”

“You won’t tell anybody with you?”

“I won’t speak a word.” Sarah said before walking towards the door. “I’ll be back in a little while with your discharged papers.”

Cas nodded and Sarah walked out of the room. “What the Hell, Cas?” Sam said. 

“She had to know. We have to see her again two more times.” 

“Quit with the fighting. She knows, she knows, there’s nothing we can do now. She wasn’t freaked, or terrified and she said she wasn’t going to say anything. Let’s just relax. The last thing i need to get stressed and worked up over this, so why don’t you just shut the fuck up.” 

Cas and Sam just stared at Dean. Cas and Sam weren’t the best couple by any means. They had their problems and had their fights. So did Cas and Dean, as well with Sam and Dean, especially Sam and Dean. Cas and Sam always thought Dean was the foundation of their relationships because he held them all together. They never realized how much stress they were putting on Dean through the months. 

 

~Flashback~

 

The three of them were walking through the store looking at different cribs, strollers, changing table, clothes, etc. Cas and Sam were in some sort of argument over colors for the walls in the nursery or color of the furniture. If Dean knew Sam as well as he thought, he knew that it was hard to stop Sam. Dean was getting annoyed at the fighting. He tried to break it up but no use. 

“All the cribs should match. We want the nursery to look nice.” Cas said. 

“I think we should make different sections in the room to make it more colorful and bright.” 

“It should be filling with gender neutral colors.”

“I agree but not that puke green.” Sam remarked. 

“It’s not puke green, it’s pale green.” 

“How about bright yellow?”

“Not yellow.” 

“Of course. My opinions mean nothing to you.” 

“Again with this. I acknowledge your opinion. It’s just not right.” 

“And your is right?” 

“Not always.”

“90% of the time.”

“Not true. The furniture should be white.”

“I like black or a dark chocolate brown.”

“Come on, guys. Quit with the arguing.” Dean sighed.

“Black or brown would not look good with the room. Especially not with the pale green walls.”

“The walls aren’t going to be vomit green.” 

“For the second time it isn’t vomit green.” 

Sam and Cas started walking down the aisle and Dean followed shortly behind before getting hit with a sharp peg in his abdomen. He stopped and rubbed his swollen stomach. “Sam, Cas, just pick another color. What about a light brown crib.” 

“Purple is too girly, Cas. I’m not having my son have a purple room.”

“He won’t remember having a purple room, Sam.” 

“He will after all the picture we’ll be taking. I’m not have him hold that over my head.” 

Dean had anger bubbling over and another pain stuck his belly. “Seriously, come on, settle down. It’s just colors.” Dean walked over to the rocking chair nearby and sat down and doubled over, as far as he could, in pain. “Cas, Sam…” 

Cas and Sam went on walking basically ignoring Dean. They went on arguing. Dean called out their names again. An employee walked over to Dean with a worried expression on his face. “Are you ok, sir?”

“No, something’s wrong. Can you find my husbands? Sam and Castiel Winchester.” Dean said with a panicked look on his face. 

~Flashback To Be Continued…~


	5. Chapter 5

~Continuation of Flashback~

 

A woman employee came up to Dean as the employee dashed off. “Sir, what is your name? I’m Lauren and calling a paramedic.”

“Dean…Dean Winchester.” Dean managed to say before another peg hit. 

“Ok, Dean, how far along are you?”

“6 months. Argh….with t-twins.” 

“Ok, Dean. An ambulance on the way. Do you have your partner with you?”

“My husbands are here somewhere. Someone is looking for them.” 

“Dean, I think you might be going into pre-term labor.”

Dean’s eye connected with the employee. “I need my husbands.” 

“Mark, the employee you were talking a second ago, he went to go find your husbands.” 

“Dean? Dean?” He heard as Sam jogged over to Dean’s side. “What’s wrong?”

“We have an ambulance on the way right now. Who are you?”

“Sam Winchester. I’m Dean’s husband.” 

Cas was walking quickly over to Dean’s side. Behind him was two paramedics with a gurney. Lauren walked over to the employee to inform what was going on. “Where the Hell were you?” 

“I’m sorry. We didn’t hear you calling our name.” Cas said. 

“Because you guys wouldn’t quit fighting. If you’d guys would get your head out of your ass you would—“ Another sharp peg hit Dean which made him double over.

The two paramedics came over to Dean. “Dean? Can you tell me what you were doing when you started feeling that pain?”

“I was just walking down in aisle. My husbands were arguing and I was trying to settle it.” 

“I think you were stressing yourself out too much. I think you induced pre-term labor. Can you stand?”

Den nodded and pushed himself to his feet before one paramedic help him onto the gurney. The other paramedics wanted to talk to Sam and Cas.

“So he was stressed because you were fighting?”

Cas and Sam looked at each other. 

“If that is true you could have caused yourself to go into labor with the arguing.”

“We know…” 

“I think it would be best to ride is separate cars to not stress him out even more.”

They both nodded. Dean had already been rolled Dean out to the truck. Cas and Sam walked to the Impala, Sam almost in tears. They drove to the hospital and walked up to the front desk. 

“Excuse me, our husband was sent here by an ambulance a couple minutes ago. We wanted to see if we could see him.” 

“What’s his name?”

“Dean Winchester.” 

The lady at the front desk looked on her computer a moment and typed almost like she forgot about Sam and Cas. Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes before she spoke again. “Yes, he just got here. Just wait here in the waiting room until a nurse comes out to talk with you.”

“So we can’t see him?” Cas asked. 

“Not until we know what’s going on.”

Cas nodded and they walked to the chairs and sat down. “We caused this.” 

“I know we did. I feel horrible.” Sam said.

“We can’t fight like that anymore. I forgot what we were even fighting about. We were just butting heads.” 

“That sounds like me and Dad.” 

“I’m serious, Dean could lose the twins because of us fighting.”

“I know, the paramedic was right. We were lucky that we didn’t risk our babies lives because our fighting.”

Cas looked past Sam and Sam turned around to see a nurse walking over to them. “Sam and Castiel Winchester?”

“Yes? Is Dean ok? Are the babies ok?”

“Dean is fine and so are the twins. You two are lucky. He had gone into stress induced pre-term labor. We got the labor to stop using a Magnesium Sulfate. Gladly his water didn’t water and he didn’t dilate any. He really dodged a bullet. He was pretty stressed out and worked up when he came in here. I can only imagine how he was before the ambulance came.” 

“Yes, we know, we feel horrible. We just want to see our husband.” Cas said.

“I’m sorry, he doesn’t want to see anybody at the moment.”

“We have to see our husband. We have to know that he is ok.” Sam replied. 

“You are also the reason he is in here.”

“We know, believe me, we know. Dean can be pissed at us all he wants but we have to talk to him.” Sam begged. 

“Come back tomorrow and we’ll see if he wants to talk to you.” 

Cas nodded and tugged Sam along before zapping the into Dean’s room. 

“I knew you guys would find a way to get in here. Now, get out.” Dean demanded. 

“Dean, baby, hear us out. We are sorry.” Cas said. 

“You’re sorry. You almost killed our babies.”

“We know and we will apologize until we’re blue in the face. If there’s anything we can do we will do it.” Cas begged. 

“The doctors put me on strict bed rest and are making me stay here overnight. Come back tomorrow when I am being discharged then we will talk, for now I need to be alone.” Dean said. 

Sam and Cas nodded before Cas zapped them to the Impala and the drove home.

 

~End of Flashback~

 

The three men brought their new daughter home later than day. Sam sat in the back with Rebekah, Dean was in the passenger seat as he watched every move Cas made as Cas drove. Dean was quiet throughout the trip. Cas and Sam had both apologized for fighting again, but Dean was still upset and trying to stay calm. Once they got home Sam order Dean to bed and Cas got little Bekah out of the car. Sam went with Dean to make sure he did what he was supposed to. 

Dean crawled into the bed and laid on his side rubbing his distended middle. “De?”

Dean didn’t answer.

“Dean, are you ok?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Dean hummed. 

“I can tell when you are lying. I have only known you my whole life.” Sam said sitting ont eh bed behind Dean and rubbing his side.

“I feel fragile.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Ever since what happened at the store, I have to think about emotions and force myself to be calm and also know what my body is telling me to do. I’m sick of it. I feel invalid.”

“You’re not invalid. You aren’t fragile either. You are just carrying precious cargo.” 

“Great, you make me sound like a giant ship.” Dean snapped. 

“You know what I mean. You have two fragile life forms inside you that need you to be safe for them to be safe. Dean, baby, you’re probably the strongest man I have ever met. Just carrying those twins inside of you show me how strong you really are.” Sam said.

Dean sat up and looked at his brother. “But you are having such an easier time with your pregnancy and I’m falling apart.” 

“You don’t think I have my bad days?”

“I can’t take it anymore, Sammy. I just want this to be over. I want to be able to hold my babies.” Dean voice crack as tears fell from his eyes. “Fucking hormones.”

“Hey, hey, no more tears. Don’t get so worked up over this, Dean. You don’t think I don’t want to hold our baby in my arms? I want this to be over already too. Just think, one down three to go.” 

“I love you, Sammy. You know that right?”

“I love you too, Dean.” Sam kissing his lovers.

“I’m sorry to interrupt this click-flick moment but there’s someone who wants to meet his Daddies.” Cas smiled holding little Rebekah in a pink blanket. “One of you want to hold her?”

“I think Sammy should hold her. She is his daughter.” 

“But she is your daughter too.” 

“You and Cas are the biological father, so logically you two should be the first to hold her.” 

Cas placed the tiny infant into Sam’s arms. “Hey there, beautiful. I would raise Hell for your Daddy and get all the attention you can get, because in around 2 and so months you are going to have two brothers and a sister with you.”

Cas kissed Dean. “I’m sorry for upsetting you. I never meant to hurt you. I love you, Dean.” 

“I love you too, Cas.”  
***


	6. Chapter 6

After a little bit Sam handed Dean Rebekah. Sam gently place her in Dean arms. Dean was too stunned for words. He ran his fingers gently over her cheeks and nose. She stared up at Dean. Bek grabbed Dean’s big index finger. Dean’s eyes grew big. “Hey there, girly. You’re one lucky little thing. You have three daddies instead of just one or maybe two, and one’s an Angel.” 

“I’m going to take her to bed. Dean, you should rest. You got pretty worked up today.”

Cas slowly lifted Bekki out of Dean grasp and walked out of the bedroom. “You want me to lay with you for a little while?” Sam asked.

“No, I really do need to rest for a little while. Go fix the your husbands some supper.” Dean smirked.

“You better be happy you’re on bed rest and Cas just had a baby. Y’all would fixing your own damn supper some days.” 

“You’re just saying that because you miss my cheeseburgers.” 

“That’s a good reason to bitch about this.” Sam laughed before kissing the top of Dean’s head and walking towards the door. “Sleep well, Dean.” 

Dean smiled before laying back on the bed. “You’re a Daddy, Sammy.” 

“So are you, Dean.” 

“No, you and Cas are biologically father.” 

“Whatever you say, honey. Rebekah is your daughter just as much as Cas and Sam are the fathers.” 

“Let me sleep, bitch.” 

“Alright, jerk.” Sam laughed and finally got out of the room.

 

&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&*&^%$#@#$%^&^%$#@@#$%^&&^%

 

Little Bekah gave Cas a run for his money. Sam did help with her but he was getting closer to his due date and Dean did as much as he could on bed rest. Then the big day for Sam came. It was around 3 in the morning. Cas had woken up from crying in the nursery. It was time to feed Bekki. Sam and Dean had woken up when Cas crawled out of bed. Dean tried to fall back asleep but that was pretty useless. Sam on the other had could normally fall asleep but he felt wrong. He felt his middle tighten and a wave of slight discomfort hit him. He sat up and lifted his shirt up off his stomach and looked at his swollen abdomen. 

He decided to walk around the house for little while. When he got off the bed Dean lifted his head to look at his brother. “Sam?”

“Go back to sleep, De. I just wasn’t comfortable laying down. I needed to walk.”

“Ok.” Dean mumbled before closing his eyes and placing a hand on his belly. 

After an hour of off and on pain that got closer and closer it finally dawned on him. He walked into Bek’s nursery where Cas was rocking her back to sleep. “Cas?” he whispered. 

Cas looked up and held up one finger signaling to give him a minute. Sam stepped out and propped against the wall when a strong peg hit him. He heard Cas stand up and set Bekah back into her crib. “What’s wrong, Sam?”

“I think I’m going into labor.” 

And like that Castiel vanished. Sam was shocked and looked around the nursery and walked quickly back to the bedroom. He grabbed Dean was a contraction hit. “Dean?”

Dean flinched and looked at Sam’s panicked face. “What? What’s wrong?”

“I think I’m in labor and Cas vanished.”

“What do you mean vanished?”

“He was in the nursery. I told him I think I’m in labor and he was gone.” 

“Alright come on, sit down. You’re in no condition to drive and I can’t fit.” 

“Well, you’re going to have to.” Sam said doubling over in pain. Dean pushed himself off the bed.

“Alright, baby. Let’s go, just breathe.” 

Dean helped Sam down the stairs into the Impala before walking back into the house and taking Rebekah in his arm and putting her in the carrier. He picked it up and turned around to find Anna standing there. Dean flinched back placing a hand on his belly. “Hey, Dean.”

“Don’t do that to a pregnant person, Anna.”

“I’m sorry. I thought you would need someone to watch the baby.” 

“Where’s Cas?”

“He was sent to Heaven.” 

“Why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can you watch Rebekah? Sam is in labor and I shouldn’t be standing this long.” 

Anna nodded and Dean walked back to the Impala and squeezed himself into the seat. “How are you doing, Sammy?” 

“I’ve been better. Where’s Cas?”

“He was sent back to Heaven?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Just don’t think about that right now. It’s not the most important thing going on right now.”

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes as Dean called the hospital and got a room ready for Sam. For Dean barely fitting in the Impala he was driving pretty well. Once they got to the hospital, Dean didn’t give a shit. He parked the Impala in the overhang with Sam and they walked inside. 

“Excuse me, sir. You can’t park your car here.” 

Dean glared at the man. He reached in his pocket and threw the keys at him. “Then park it somewhere else. Can’t you see my husband’s in labor, you dick.” 

The man nodded and walked over to the Impala.

“And you not mess up my car and give me my damn keys back.” 

Sam took Dan hand and squeezed it hard as they walked to the front desk. The lady looked up and had saw what happened out front. “You must be Samuel Winchester.” 

“Yes, my husband called a few minutes ago.” 

“Yeah, I called…”

“Just wait for a few minutes. A nurse will be with you.” 

“Thank you.” Dean smiled as they walked to the chair. Sam never let go of Dean’s hand when they sat. Sam shifted uncomfortably every few minutes. With his free hand he rubbed his belly and some moans escape his lips. “It’s ok, baby. Everything’s going to be ok.”

Sam looked at Dean. Dean leaned forwards and kissed Sam. “You’re going to have our baby.”

“I know, I can’t believe it.” 

“Our little baby boy.” Dean said trying to keep Sam’s mind off the pain. 

A nurse came over with a wheelchair and Sam pushed himself to his feet and sat down in the chair. They started to head to the elevators when Sam gasped and quickly placed his free hand, that wasn’t holding Deans, to his belly. “Dean!”

“It’s ok, Sammy. I’m right. I’m right here. I’m not going to leave you.” 

“My water broke. Oh God, my water broke. I ruin this pants and the chair. The floor a mess. I’m sorry.” Sam said hysterically, looking up at the nurse. 

The nurse was calm and patted Sam’s shoulder. “Everything’s ok, Mr. Winchester. These things happen all the time. Don’t think this is first time a woman or carrier this has happened. It’s a natural part of child birth.” 

“Oh great, I am sitting where other people’s water has broken.” 

“We sanitize and clean everything after ever use. No need for worry, Mr. Winchester.”

“It’s Sa-m.” Sam managed to get out before a bigger contraction pegged him.

“Call him, Sam. I’m Dean.” 

“Ok, Alright, Sam, Dean. Here the room. Let’s get you out of those clothes and into the bed and the doctor should be in shortly.” 

“This is really happening, Sammy.”

Sam smiled and Dean kissed his sweaty forehead. Before helping the nurse get Sam’s changed and into the bed and “settled”.  
***


	7. Sam having his baby (baby #2)

“Oh God, Dean…” Sam moaned while lying on his side.

“I’m right here, Sammy.”

“Make it stop. It hurts so bad.”

“I know it does. You’re doing so good. Breathe, he-he-who, breathe with me, he-he-who.” Dean said sitting in a chair right beside the bed still holding Sam’s hand. 

Dr. Blake walked into the room. “Hello, Sam, Dean.” She looked around confusedly.

“Cas isn’t here today, sadly.” Dean replied. 

“Aw, why?”

“Um…he was sent to heaven for some reason.” 

“Oh, I’m going to say I guess you don’t mean he died.” 

“No, he didn’t die. He was needed by the God Squad, but is more important things on mine and Sam’s mind.” 

“Yes, indeed. Ok, Sam, I’m going to need you to lay on your back for me.”

Sam did as he was told. Sam moaned as Sarah checked him out. “Well, you’re doing good so far, Sam. We’re about halfway done. You’re about 5 centimeter dilated. I’ll be back to check on you a little later.” 

“Only 5 centimeter. Dean…”

“Sammy. You’re doing great. Hang in there. Think about holding our little baby boy in your arms for the first time. Think about Bek having a little brother.”

“Why did Cas have to make this look so easy?”

“He’s an angel. He said not think this would be easy.”

“Now he’s gone, when we need him most.” 

“I know, but Heaven needed him.”

“Fucking angels.” Sam moaned as a contraction hit.

“Shh, it’s ok, Sammy. Everything’s ok. Keep with the breathing, baby.” Sammy looked at Dean and mirrored the breathing Dean was doing. “Try sleeping for a little bit. You’re going to need your strength a little later.” 

Sam nodded as the contraction tapered off. He closed his eyes and Dean rubbed his back until Sam’s breathing evened out. Dean moved from the chair to the couch and laid down. A nurse walked in to check on Sam. “Mr. Winchester?”

Dean looked at the nurse. “Yes?”

“Does the other Mr. Winchester still want to delivery naturally?”

“I think so. He just got to sleep and I really don’t want to wake him. Can you come back when he’s wake to ask him? For right now, we are still going with the plan.” 

“Ok, how are you? Dr. Blake told me to keep an eye on you. You aren’t supposed to be on your feet.” 

“I’m fine. Just a tad stressed out, I’m trying to stay calm and off my feet. Doctor’s orders.” 

“That’s good. I’ll be back a little later.”

“Ok.” Dean nodded laying back on the couch and closing his eye. 

“Dean?” Dean woke up from a hand on his shoulder. His eyes fluttered opened. Sarah was looking at him. 

“What?”

“You needed to wake up. Sam is awake and wanted you.” 

Dean sat up and walked over to the bed. “Dean, it hurts.”

“I know, I’m right here. A nurse asked me if you wanted an epidural or not.”

“No, no, we planned to do this naturally. I’m sticking to the damn plan.”

“Ok, ok, Sammy. I just wanted to know if you were sticking with it.” 

“Dr. Blake, please, tell me I have dilated more.” Sam begged. 

“You have, Sam. You’re about 8 centimeters. Not much longer now. I think the next time I come around you’re are going to be having this baby.” 

“Oh Thank God.” 

Sarah walked out and Sam looked at Dean. “Did you sleep well?” Sam asked weakly.

“Did Dr. Blake wake you up to check on you?”

“No, I have been awake for a while.” 

“Why didn’t you yell to wake me up?”

“Because you looked so peaceful, and cute, and adorable. You were getting stressed, but you looked so calm while you were asleep and that kept me calm.”

“Ok, no more meditating with Cas anymore.” Dean laughed. 

“But that’s the one thing me and CAs like doing with each other.” Sam remarked. 

Dean figured out that the best way to calm Sam down during a contraction was to just keep talking to him about anything to get his mind of the pain. They would talk about their plans for babysitters, nannies, preschools, date-nights, play dates, the future, their love life. Everything. 

“Dean, Dean, another one.” Sam moaned. 

“Ok, um, Ellen, Jo, and Bobby said they could come over and stay for a while next week to help with Rebekah and now the new new baby. Jo is just dying to see Bekah. Ellen and Bobby just can’t wait to see their grandbabies.”

“I can’t w-wait to see them. It’s been for-forever.” Sam managed to say through the contraction. 

“Have you come up with any names for him?”

“Just a few. Not much.” Sam panted. 

“Sam, deep breaths. Keep looking at me. Focus on me and the thought of holding our baby. Anna is taking care of Rebekah. Two out of the four cribs about to be filled. More sleepless nights with crying, feeding, dirty diapers, and spit up.”

Sam smiled and let out a soft laugh. Dr. Blake walked into the room. “Ok, Sam, let me see where you are.” 

“I’m so proud of you , Sammy. We are so close.”

Sarah had a nurse prep for delivery. “Sam, you’re fully dilated. We’re just about to get this show on the road.”

“Finally.” Sam smiled looked over at his husband. 

“You can do this, baby.” Dean smiled then kissing his husband on his sweaty forehead. 

“Sam, on the next contraction I want you to push for me.” 

Sam nodded and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Let’s do this.” 

Dean smiled and he could see Sam’s face turn from a smile to pain as a contraction hit him. He tilted his head forward and squeezed his eye shut. Dean wrapped his free hand under Sam’s leg and pulling it close to Sam as Dr. Blake had asked to do. A nurse was on Sam’s other side holding Sam’s leg like Dean was. Sam began to pushed as hard as he could. The nurse held out her hand inviting Sam to hold it. Sam took the invitation. 

“Good push, Sam. Another good one just like that.”

Sam pushed again. “You’re doing so good, baby. Keep going.” 

Sam relaxed for a moment. “I can see the head, Sam, I’m going to count to ten, when I say push I want you to push for ten good seconds. OK?”

Sam weakly nodded. Sarah counted. Sam looked over at Dean. He had a smile on his face. Dean glanced down at Sam’s entrance and saw the head coming out. “Sammy, I can see the head. You’re almost done.”

“Eight…nine…ten…Push, Sam.” Sam did as he was told. “One…two…Good push…four…five…keep going…seven…pushpushpushpushpush…nine…ten. The head is out. You can relax for a second.” 

“I can’t do this anymore, De.”

“You’re almost done. The head it out. You can do this. Just a few more good pushes, baby.” 

“Ok, Sam, next contraction small pushes to get the shoulders out.”

Sam began to push. “Argh, Dean, I need to push, hard. I have to so bad.” Sam begged. 

“Small pushes, Sammy. Small ones for right now. You can do this.” 

“One more small push to get the shoulders, Sam, just a small one.” Sam groaned and gave a small push. 

“II need to push harder, I have to now. Please.” Sam had resorted to begging. 

“Go ahead, Sam. Go for it. Give it your all.” Sarah said. 

Sam pushed hard. “Fuck.” He gasped as the little body slid out into Sarah’s arms.

“It’s a baby boy.” 

Dean smiled and laughed. Sarah laid the baby on Sam’s chest. “Hey there, handsome. You were a bitch to deliver.” 

Dean laughed some more. “You did so good, Sammy.” Dean gently rubbed the pad of his thumb across the cheek of his new born son.

“Tristan Ross Winchester.”

“I like that name. It’s a nice strong, manly, man name.” 

Sam laughed softly. “When we get home you’re going to meet your older sister. She’s lovely but a little diva just like your Daddy Dean.” 

Dean smiled before leaning over and kissing his husband. “Rebekah Lynn and Tristan Ross Winchester. Two down and two more to go.” 

“We already have our hands full with Bek, how chaotic will it be adding Tristan into the group?”

“We can handle it.” Dean smiled before kissing the top of the little boys head and the nurse taking him away to get cleaned. 

“You did really good, Sam. I’ll see you again when it’s Dean’s turn.” Sarah said when she was done with Sam.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Dean smiled as Sarah walked out, leaving Sam and Dean alone to rest.  
***


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was discharged from the hospital with Tristan the next day and Cas still hadn’t shown up. Dean had called Anna and both her and Rebekah were fine. She had been listening to Heaven and nothing about Cas. That got Dean thinking that Cas just ditched on his family. Why would he do that?

Even though Sam was a little sore, he wasn’t sore enough that he couldn’t drive. Anytime he could drive to Impala was going to. Dean was too big to drive so of course Sam took his opportunity. Sam had a huge smiled on his face and Dean just stared at him. 

Sam glanced over at Dean and saw the stare. “What?”

“You’re way too happy by driving the Impala. Happier than I am driving her.”

“I’m taking advantage of you not being able to driving. I’m serious, I’m not having another kid. Cas, have another all he wants because his pregnancy was flawless. If being able to drive means you being pregnant you’re having the kids if we decided have more have those two.”

“If Cas does come back.”

“What are you saying, baby?”

“Just think about it, hon. Cas vanishes right at the time we need him most. Anna has been listening to the angel and they are talking about Castiel. It’s like he’s not even there. Makes me think he’s on Earth. It makes me think that he ditched us and our family.” 

“He didn’t ditch us, Dean. Maybe he is locating Lilith. Or helping exorcise her. Maybe he’s helping to protect a seal.” 

“He would tell us and he would be gone this long, Sam. Just think about it.”

“I just don’t want you to stress over this. Cas didn’t ditch us. He wouldn’t do that over his own family.” 

“I just want to get home.” 

“That’s what we are doing. We are five minutes out. Can you hang in there for 5 damn minutes?”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Did you try praying to Cas?”

“No, Sam. You know what I think of praying.” 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s the same as begging. I know.”

“I just want to get home and lay down, Sammy. You can go feed Tristan then rest.” 

“Just don’t get too worked up over this. We need to get Tristan settled in before bringing two more home. You’re due in 2 weeks. Let’s keep it that way, alright?”

“I don’t want them out just yet. I’m not ready. Believe me.” 

Sam pulled into their driveway and parked. Dean got out and walked directly into the house not even speaking with Anna before getting in bed and soon falling asleep and Sam slowly walking inside carrying his sleeping son in a carrier. Anna stood in the doorway holding Bekah with a bottle in her mouth.

Anna smiled as Sam approached her. “Hey, Sam. I’m glad to see you well.” 

“Thank you, Anna. I look like crap though.”

“Well, you just had a baby. If he is anything like Rebekah, he will be adorable.”

“He needs to grow some meat on them bones but still cute.”

“He is. Is Dean ok? He just walked right past me and upstairs.”

“Yeah, just a little stressed about Cas.” 

“Oh, yeah. I haven’t heard anything from upstairs. I don’t think he’s up there. Where ever he is he doesn’t want to be found.” 

Sam gave a big sigh. “That’s not what I wanted to hear.” 

“What did you want to hear?”

“That Cas was in Heaven with the God Squad, doing something important to save the world. Now I’m think Dean was right.” 

“How was Dean right?”

“Maybe Cas just ditched the family.”

“Why would he do that? He love you, Dean, Bekah, the new baby, and the not-yet-born-twins.”

“But right as I go into labor I tell Cas, he just up and vanishes, leaving me to put Dean under pressure and drive me to the hospital when he is supposed to be in bed.” 

“Cas didn’t ditch you and Dean or your family. He will come back soon.” 

“How do you know?”

“Because after a couple thousand years you get to know somebody. You have to remember, Sam. I was Castiel superior in his garrison.”

“I hope you are right, Anna.” Sam replied before walking towards the nursery. He set Tristan carrier down and unsnapped him and set the sleeping infant in the crib as Anna walked behind him and setting Rebekah in the crib beside Tristan. 

“What is his name?” Anna whispered as they walked out of the nursery. 

“Tristan Ross Winchester.” 

“That’s a beautiful name.”

“Thank you. Do you think you could watch over them for a while? I need to rest for a little.”

“Of course. Sleep for a long as you want. You definitely need your rest and so does Dean. I will keep my ears opened for word on Cas.” 

“Thank you again, Anna.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Anna responded as Sam trudged to his, Dean, and Cas’s room.

Anna turned and walked in the kitchen where Cas stood there. “You didn’t tell them, did you?”

“I didn’t, but Cas, you can’t do this. I can’t lie to them much more.”

“I just need a little more time, Anna.”

“Well, they are going to be pissed. Dean doesn’t have much longer in his pregnancy and you completely missed Sam’s labor and delivery when he really needed both his husbands.”

“We are so close to finding Lilith and I just need time.” 

“If you aren’t back before Dean does into labor with your babies. I’m going to start raising Hell.” 

“I will be back before then. I promise.”

“You better.”

Cas nodded and was about to fly away when Anna stopped him. “What?”

“The boy’s name is Tristan Ross.” 

“That’s beautiful name.”

“It should have been me telling you.” 

“I know. It will all be better in the end. Think of the bigger picture.”

“Whatever.”

Cas flew away and Anna walked into the living room. This was going to end badly.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter...longer ones in the future :)


	9. Chapter 9

2 Weeks Later…

 

Dean laid on the bed he had been stuck in for literally months. He hated it and was going stir crazy. Castiel still hadn’t shown up and Dean was thinking he either ditched his family or was dead. It was later in the afternoon and Sam had come into the bedroom so Dean could see his son and daughter for a little while before they had their nap.

Jo, Ellen, and Bobby had been staying at their house for the past week and Sam had them to work. They didn’t complain one bit, well, Ellen and Jo didn’t. JO loved kids and Ellen had experience with dealing with babies. Jo mostly stayed with Dean to keep him company, while Ellen stayed with Sam to help with Bek and Trist.

Jo was rubbing Dean belly waiting for the baby to kick when Sam came in the room, cradling Tristan in his arms. “Someone wants to see you before he had for a nap.” 

Dean stretched his arms out with a smiled. Sam placed the infant in Dean’s arms. “Hey there, Twist. You better have been good for Daddy Sam and Granny Ellen.” 

“He has been fine. I’m serious, Dean. He is like the complete opposite of you.” 

“So he’s 100% you and only got my devilishly handsome looks?”

Sam smirked. “I guess so.”

Tristan cooed at Dean. He gripped his tiny hand tight around Dean’s finger. “Yes, Twist, you’re going to need to keep your strength up like that.”

Jo laughed and scooted closer to Dean to look at Tristan. “Why do you call him Twist, Dean?”

“He responds to Twist. He seems to light up when I call him that and only me.” 

“That’s cute.”

Dean smiled. “Hey, Sammy, take him for his nap. I wanna go for a walk.” 

“No, you can’t do that, Dean, and you know it.” 

“Well, today is my due date, we’re ¾ the way day with the day and I feel fine. I don’t think these two want to be born today. I need to do something other than sitting it bed.” 

“Well, I don’t want you going off by yourself. What if you do go into labor while walking?”

“That’s why I wanted Jo to come with me.” 

Jo looked up when she heard her name. “What?”

“Can you go on a walk with me, Jo?”

“Yeah, sure. I could stretch my legs.” Jo smiled. 

“Fine, you both keep your phone on and with you.” Sam said then picking Tristan out of Dean’s arms. He fussed a little bit but calm down when he settled in Sam’s arms. JO crawled off the bed and Dean lunched himself to his feet before walking down stairs in sweatpants and a white t-shirt and sat on the couch to put his shoes on. 

Once he was to his feet, bathroomed, and ready to go, Jo was sitting on the porch steps waiting. “You ready to go, yet, princess?” Jo sarcastically remarked. 

“Hey, you try being pregnant with twins.”

Jo laughed and they walked down the street. It started with small talk but once they found a subject they really got into it. “So have you gotten in contact with Castiel yet?”

“Not yet.” Dean paused. He looked at the ground. “Right this point I have stopped trying. He is either dead or ditched his family. He’s been gone for 2 weeks now and hasn’t so much as tried to contract with Sam and I.” 

“I understand that you’re pissed at him, but I don’t think he is dead. He didn’t just up and ditch you or Sam or your family.”

“I’m glad you believe that. Somebody should, right?” Dean smirked. 

“Hey, I honestly never thought anybody could turn you gay.” 

Dean shot a look at Jo. “I’m not gay, sweetheart.”

“You’re married to two guys. How does that make you not gay?”

“I’m bisexual. I love men and women equally.”

“Why, then, just Castiel and Sam? I know y’all are all for polygamist but why not more then?”

“I don’t know. I think we would be open to expand a bit.” Dean glanced at Jo.

Jo smiled and blushed. “I don’t think my mom would like that very much.”

“You’re old enough to make your own decisions, Jo.” Dean said then spotting a park bench and sitting down. “I would love it if you joined our family.”

“I don’t Sam and Castiel would agree.”

“You don’t have to marry them.” 

“Give me some time to think.” Jo said before Dean’s lips collided with hers. She smiled and her face turned scarlet. They sat on the bench for a while just watching the people walk by and smile. Jo rubbed Dean’s distend belly and occasionally get a kick in the palm of her hand. Dean had an arm wrapped around her and his eyes were closed and he was soaking up the early fall breeze. Jo had made her decision but was going to wait until after the babies were born and Castiel came back, if he came back.

Jo was caught up in her thought when Dean broke the silence and she had forgotten how long they had been sitting there. “It’s funny to think that after going into pre-term labor 6 months in and now they get comfy not want to come out.”

Jo chuckled and looked at Dean who was looking at her. She couldn’t wait. She leaned in and kissed Dean like he had done just minutes ago. Dean looked confused when Jo pulled away. “I would love to marry you. You need a female in your family.” 

“We already have one, but we can have a Mama in the family.” Dean smirked. 

Jo leaned against Dean and propped her head on his shoulder. Dean still had his arms wrapped over Jo’s shoulders. He slowly rubbed his belly for a while. It had started to get chilly and the breeze picked up as the sun came down. 

“I think we should head home.” Dean remarked. “Sam must be throwing a fit.”

“Need help up.” 

“N-Nope, I got it.” Dean said pushing himself up to his feet. 

Jo laced her finger with Dean’s and they started walking towards the house.  
***


	10. Chapter 10

“Explain this to me again?” Sam asked cradling Rebekah in his arms. 

“I want to marry Jo. We could use another set of hand, I love her, she loves Tristan, Rebekah, me and even you and Cas. She isn’t freaked out about being a polygamist.” Dean said sitting on the couch as Jo took Rebekah from Sam so she could feed her.

“What made you think about this?”

“It just happened while we were walking.” 

“I don’t know, Dean. What would Ellen think about this? You said it yourself you were scared of her.” 

“Yeah, but Jo is old enough to make her own decisions. I didn’t force her into this. She chose too, hell, she brought it up.” 

“I don’t know, baby. For one it can’t happen until the twins are born. Two, We have to talk to Cas about that and third, I think Ellen has a right to know.” 

“I have the right to know what?” Ellen asked walking in the living room setting Tristan in a carrier swing thing. 

Jo walked into the room. “I want to marry Dean.” 

“What?” Ellen said careful not to raise her voice in front of Tristan.

“I’m joining the Winchester family, Mom.” 

“Now wait a damn minutes Joanna Beth Harvelle. You can’t just want to do this out of the blue.”

Jo’s face turned red. “Honestly, I have had a crush on Dean ever since we first met right after John died.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Jo.” Ellen said. 

“Mom, I’m old enough to make my own decisions and I want to be with Dean. Yes, I know that I will be with Sam and Castiel to but I don’t care. I want to do this.”

Ellen sighed. “Fine, you have a point.” 

“Thank you, Mom. So you will let me marry Dean?”

“Yes.” 

Dean smiled and Jo kissed Dean. “Come on, Jo. Spread the love.” Sam stretched out his arms. “We are going to be family no matter what.” 

“I know, I might not be your wife, but I better act like it, because we’ll be one big happy family.” Jo said before walking over to Sam and planting a kiss on his lips. Jo sat down beside Dean and Sam beside Jo. Ellen took Tristan into the nursery and Bobby followed behind her. Jo slowly rubbed Dean’s belly. “How are you feeling, Dean?”

“I feel fine. I hate that they decided that it’s cozy in here.” 

“Not much longer, Dean. Give it a few days. The due date is just an approximant date around the time they should arrive.” Sam informed them. 

“Thanks, geek boy.” Dean laughed before an older man with gray hair slightly balding appearing in the middle of their living room. He looked familiar. Then it dawned on him. “Zachariah.” 

“Who?” Jo asked. 

“What the hell do you want, you asshat?” Dean spat out.

“Careful Dean, you don’t want to harm the babies.” 

“Answer the question. What. The Hell. Do you want?”

“Lilith has been exorcised. The apocalypse has been averted.” 

“That’s great, why are you telling us this?”

“Castiel should be coming back to you soon.” 

“Where was he?” Sam asked. 

“We were tracking down Lilith. Cas was very strict that we shouldn’t kill Lilith, but just send her to Hell. He caught our plan to kill Lilith and start the apocalypse but he wouldn’t have you two meat sacks be a part of something you stopped doing, as in hunting.” 

“That’s great.” Dean mumbled. 

“Cas was very upset that I took him away from you and Dean, Sam. Especially, when you went into labor. We got a taste of her scent and had to go immediately.” 

“That’s fine, Dean and mine’s son is perfectly healthy. We just want to see our husband. Cas isn’t going to miss the birth of his children. Dean was due today.” 

“Oh yes, Castiel knew that. You were supposed to go into labor today around 3 in the afternoon.” Zachariah replied. 

“That’s when were on that walk.” Jo remarked.

“Why didn’t it happen?” Dean asked. 

“Cas stopped it until he comes back. Have fun with the two extra days of pregnancy you have to go through.” 

“Screw you, dick.” 

Just like that Zachariah was gone. “Dean, this is good. Cas isn’t dead. He didn’t ditch us. Lilith didn’t start the apocalypse and we can finally be 100% out of hunting.” 

Dean half smiled as he rubbed his back. “I’m going to go lay down and sleep for a little while. That walk to a lot out of me.” 

Jo stood up and helped Dean to his feet and walked up to the bed room. JO came back down minutes later and sat back down on the couch. “Sam?” 

“What?” Sam replied as Jo propped against him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Do you think Castiel will be ok, with me being in the family? Marrying Dean and all?”

“I think so. He always wants what’s best for me and Dean. He knows Dean is bisexual. Hell, when we first got married with Cas Dean said in his vow that we couldn’t get jealous if he find a lady or another dude to expand our family. We all agreed we could make our family grow, it just never happened. Dean has always had a weak spot for you. So have I, admittedly.” 

“That’s good. I wouldn’t mind marrying you too.”

“Are you going to leave Castiel out of this?”

“I barely know him. He will have to grow on me.” 

Sam laughed. Sam turned his head to Jo and kissed her forehead. “You will fit perfectly in this family.” 

“Thanks Sam. Truthfully, I only ever really fit in when I hunted with you and Dean.”

“That was like one hunt.” 

“Exactly, I tried to college but I always thought I didn’t fit in. I was the freak with a knife collection.” 

“I know how that feels. I’ve been fucked up ever since yellow eyes killed Jessica, my deceased girlfriend at Stanford. Dean cared for me and I don’t know one thing lead to another. He killed Azazael and made that deal for me. Thinking about all the things that have happened as a whole, we would have never met Castiel, you, Ellen, my Dad wouldn’t have died, just a domino of things. I like where we are right now. It might be slightly fucked up but I like it, but I’m a little twisted, not as much as Dean, but I am.”   
“You don’t think I’m a little twisted?”

Sam laughed and kissed Jo on the forehead again and Jo curled up beside Sam and she soon drifted to sleep.  
***


	11. Chapter 11

Sam had drifted to sleep shortly after Jo had. He woke up earlier that morning with a serious crick in his neck. He looked at his watch, Jo wasn’t beside him on the couch anymore. ‘4:15’

He got up and walked upstairs to see Jo sleeping beside Dean who was sitting up in the bed cross legged and rubbing his stomach. He had a weird look on his face before he closed his eyes and his face scrunched up. “Dean?”

Dean’s head shot up and over to Sam. “Morning.” 

“What’s wrong?”

“Ha-ha, you know how Zachariah said I would have two extra days of the pregnancy?”

“Yeah?”

“I think he miscalculated. They want out now.”

“Let me go wake up Ellen and Bobby.” 

“No, no, they need to stay to watch the other kids.” 

“That’s what I was going to say, baby.” 

“Ok, ok.” 

"How far apart are the contractions?"

“About 15 minutes give or take a minute.” 

Sam walked tot eh other side of the bed. “Jo? Wake up. You have to help Dean.” 

“What? What’s going on?”

“I’m going into labor Jo. Sam is going to tell Ellen and Bobby while can you get my bag packed. I just need to sit here for a second.” 

Sam looked at Dean. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, make it 12 minutes apart.” Dean said grimacing a little bit.

“Ok, I’ll be back in just a minute. Hang in there, baby.” Sam walked into the guest bedroom to see Bobby sleeping there and Ellen walked behind him. “Ellen, Bobby?”

“Yeah?” Ellen said popping Bobby on the arm to wake him up. 

“What?” Bobby flinched. 

“Can you two watch Bekah and Tristan? We don’t know for how long but Dean is going into labor.” 

“How far apart are the contractions?”

“Uh…like 12 minutes.” 

“I don’t think you are in any rush right now. Has his water broken yet?”

Sam heard cursing from his bedroom. “Either something got worse or Dean’s water broke.” 

Ellen nodded. “We’ll watch our grandbabies. You go with your husband.”

“Thanks, Ellen.” She nodded and he walked back to the room. Dean was squatting, propping against the bed tilting his head back with his eyes closed and taking deep calming breaths. Sam could see the darken spot on Dean’s sweat pants. He crouched down on his heels in front of Dean. “Dean, baby, Can you stand up? We are going to get you to the Impala.”

Jo emerged front the closet with a small bag with a change of clothes and fresh boxers and sweat pants. She tossed the boxers and pants to Sam and helped Dean out of the soaked ones and into the new ones before Dean stood and started walking to the car. They had just got to the front yard when Dean’s grip on Sam’s hand tightens. 

“What? Another contraction?” Dean shook his head. Sam looked at Jo. “Go start the car. We’ll be there in a second.” He tossed the keys to her and she dashed the Impala. 

Dean held his stomach and rubbed circles on the side never letting go of Sam’s hand. He didn’t say anything and didn’t move. He doubled over as much as he could in pain. “You’re going to have to speak to me, Dean. We need to get you to the hospital.”

“I-I…I’m gonna be sick.” Dean managed to say before leaning forward onto the grass and emptying his stomach of all its contents. 

Sam rubbed Dean’s back. Dean spat and looked at Sam. “That was disgusting. Come on, let’s go.” 

“I never puked when I went into labor.” Sam said as he closed Dean’s door and got into the passenger as Jo drove. 

“That’s what makes me different from you. Jo, if you mess up my car, I will kill you.” 

“Even in labor you still love the car more.” Sam retorted which made Jo laughed. 

“Of course. She’s my baby.” 

“How are you doing?” Jo asked. 

“Oh just walking on cloud 9.”

“I’m being serious, Dean.”

“And I’m being fucking sarcastic. Glad we cleared that up.” 

“Dean…” 

“I got it, don’t be sarcastic when having a contraction that makes me want to rip out that baby through my belly button wrap the cord around somebody neck and pull.” 

“You’re having a contraction, you’re doing really well.” 

“High tolerance for pain. Not a good as a fucking angel but pretty high up there.” 

“You’re too cocky.” 

“Compared to who, you?”

“Yes.” 

“Quit masking your pain, Dean. We all know child birth is painful. So stop the act. What are you trying to prove? That you aren’t weak? I already know that. So stop fucking around.”

Dean was silence for a second “What do you want me to do, Sammy? Cry? The pain’s not that bad.”

“Come on, Dean. Don’t be like this.” 

“Why? Zachariah said that Cas would be here for the birth of the twins but look, he’s nowhere to be found. He also said that I would go into labor in two day, well, look at me now.” 

“It’s ok, Dean. Everything’s going to be—“

“If you say ok, I’m going to rip out of throat and throw it out eh window.” Dean snapped. 

Sam shut up right that second. He turned and looked at Jo. She looked nervous. She pulled into a parking space very close to the entrance. They were going to help Dean out but he quickly got out and walked ahead of both Sam and Jo. While Sam and Dean were having that discussion, Jo called the hospital and they got a room ready for him. Dean walked straight to the front desk. 

“Excuse me?” Dean asked very calmly.

“Yes, may I help you?”

“I’m Dean Winchester. My girlfriend called earlier to get me a room.” 

“Yes, Dean Winchester. It says here that you were in labor, water broken and contraction getting closer.” 

“Yes, they are pretty close.” Dean said gripping the desk and leaning forward a bit and tilting his head down. Sam dashed over to him and out his hands on his shoulders.   
“Yes, a nurse is right over there ready to take you to your room. Mr. Winchester.”

Dean nodded and Sam helped him walk through the contraction and to the room. Dean was hiding it pretty good, but Sam knew he was in some bad pain.  
***


	12. Chapter 12

Sam knew Dean wasn’t going to drop the show and show that he was in pain. That’s not the Dean Winchester way. Dean wanted to talk around. He was not going to get an epidural. When they came into the hospital Dean was 3 centimeters dilated and after 5 hours nothing had changed except Dean’s frustration. He was to the point where he was pacing around the room. Jo was sitting on the dean’s hospital when Sam sat on the couch. “Dean, quit pacing. Lay down and relax and let your’ body do what it needs to do.” Sam begged. 

“I don’t want to lay down right now, Sammy. I just want to walk because that’s what I can do.”

“You’re exhausting yourself, Dean.” Sam remarked. 

Dean walked over to the side of the bed and gripped the side rail. He let out a painful/frustrated groans. He knuckles were ghostly white. “Oh, God. Where the Hell is Cas?”

Sam couldn’t tell if that was just a question or a prayer. Jo had crawled over to the other side of the bed and slowly rubbed Dean back in small circles. “It’s ok, sweetie. Everything’s going to be ok.” Jo whispered.

Dean closed his eyes and put his head in the crook of Jo’s neck and moaned. Jo ran her fingers through his hair. Dean stayed like that for a few more seconds before straightening up and began pacing again. That’s when Dr. Blake walked into the room.

“Hello, Dean. I guess we saved the best for last.” 

“If you call an excruciatingly painful long labor best, then I guess so.” 

“Can I get you to lay back onto the bed to see your progression?”

Dean slowly nodded and made his way to the bed. Jo had hopped off and helped her now boyfriend on to the bed. Sarah had got Dean to put his feet in the stirrups. She was about to check the progress when Dean was peg with a contraction. He didn’t let out a scream, or moan. “No, not yet, give me a second, Dr. Blake. I really don’t think that is wise at the moment.” 

“Are you having a contraction?”

Dean nodded biting his lower lip, holding back curses, swears, and punches. He’s breathing became labored and he closed his eyes until the contraction tapered off.

“Are you good now?”

“Yeah, carry on.” Dean gave a thumbs up.

Jo started running her fingers through Dean’s hair once more and Sam took Dean’s hand. “You’re doing so good, baby.” Sam encouraged.

“Cas needs to be here. He’s missing the birth of his children.”

“But he’s not seeing you in pain.” 

“Oh yeah, because that’s always a good thing to see. Oh God, fuck you, Cas.” Dean tilted his head up and rolled his eyes. “Sarah, pleasepleaseplease tell me you have some good news?”

“I’m sorry, Dean. After 7 hours you’re still at 3 centimeters. I’m going to give you a few more hours and if you haven’t progressed any by then, I’m going to give a IV drip with some medicine to try to speed up the labor. What I can say that I need you to relax. The calm you are the easier it is let your body do what it needs to do. You are really stressing out right now and that could cause very serious health risks to both you and the babies. I don’t think you should walk around anymore.”

“Great, thank you, Dr. Blake. Thanks for taking away the last bit of my freedom.” 

She smirked and looked over at Jo. “I’m sorry I don’t think we have met. I’m Dr. Sarah Blake. You can call me Sarah.” 

“I’m Jo. I’m Dean’s new girlfriend.”

“Dean, you dog, picking up girls even when you’re full term pregnant.” 

Dean gave a half smirk and Sarah walked out of the room. Sam had had enough. “Alright, Dean, drop the show. We all know you are in pain. Quit with the sarcastic remarked and pent up anger.”

“Like I said, Sam. What do you want me to do? Cry?”

“Can you stop with that? I’ve been where you are sitting. I know how bad the pain gets. You’re riding yourself to hard. Just rest and calm down. Try to sleep for a while. Let me and Jo help you through this.” 

Dean just glared at Sam. “You haven’t ben where I’m sitting, Sammy. 7 hours into your labor you were dead asleep only to be woken up less than 2 hours later ready to squeeze Tristan out. I’m having twins, I’m only 3 centimeters dilated and the father of my children isn’t here. Like I was for you and you were for Cas.” Dean said almost in tears. 

That’s when it hit Sam like a bullet between the eyes. He was trying to stay strong when though Sam, his husband, was there and he was thank ful for that, the father wasn’t there. Dean was right, He was there when Cas had Rebekah. Dean was there for him with Tristan, but Cas wasn’t going to be here this time. Yeah, Jo was there being an awesome girlfriend and support group but nothing could compare as the father and a man you love being in the room with you while you had their child or children. Sam pulled the hand rail on the hospital bed down and crawled onto the mattress with Dean. He wrapped his wrapped around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him in close. Sam kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Dean buried his face in Sam’s shirt. “Zac said Cas wouldn’t miss this, yet he’s not here.” 

“I know, and we have known not to trust angel, except Cas.”

“Fucking hormones. Are you happy now, Sammy. I’m crying like a girl.” 

“I’m never happy when you cry like this, baby. I’m right here with you. I’m not going to leave you. Jo and I are going to stay by your side the whole fucking time, no matter how long it takes.” 

Dean looked up at his husband and half smiled before grimacing and grabbing Sam’s bicep tightly and squeezing. His other hand tightly gripped Sam’s shirt fabrics. Sam rubbed Dean’s back as Dean moaned loudly. 

“It’s ok, just breathe.” Sam calmly told him. Dean slowly breathed and shortly calm down enough to be able to sleep in Sam’s arms. Sam put that in the win category for right now.  
***


	13. Chapter 13

“Make it stop, Sammy.” Dean muffled into his pillow while laying on his side, nearly four hours later. His contractions had gotten a lot more intense and closer together. 

Sam rubbed Dean’s back as he still sat on the bed with him. “You’re doing so good, Dean. Just breathe. Remember like we practiced. He-he-who, he-he-who. Breathe with me, baby.” 

Dean mirror Sam’s breathing and Jo entered the room holding a bottle of water for Sam and a container of something in the other hand. “Here you go, Sam.” 

“I’m so thirsty, Jo. Please tell me you ask what I could have.”

“Yes, I did. Sadly, the only thing they told me you could have was ice chips.”

“Ice chips?”

“Yes, it’s too keep you hydrated but not make you sick or something.”

Dean stared at Jo with probably murder in his eyes. He took a deep breath. “Fuck it, give me one.” 

Jo fed Dean a chip when Dr. Blake walked through the door. “Aw, that’s so romantic, you guys.” 

“It’s been 4 hours, Sarah. I can tell you two things. 1) the contraction have gotten worse and 2) they are closer together.” Dean said. 

“Well, that’s good. That’s a sign of progression. Let me take a look. I’m sorry, Sam. I’m going to need you to get off the bed.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I was just on it to keep him calm.” 

Sarah got Dean back into the stirrup and check him out. “Well, I have good news. I think you only reason you weren’t progressing that fast was because you were stressing yourself out. Now that you have calm down and let your body take control you are about 6 ½ centimeters.” 

“The more we see you Sarah the more new agey you sound.” 

“Just hang in there a little longer. You have passed the halfway make. It shouldn’t be much longer. Just call if you decide you want an epidural.” 

“I’m good right now. The contractions aren’t unbearable.” Dean said as Sarah didn’t believe a word coming out of his mouth. 

Dean looked exhausted. He was sweaty, pale. He harassed a nurse because they were forced to give him a catheter because he was too weak. Around an hour and a half after Dr. Blake had checked on Dean, back when he was at 3 centimeters, he told Sam that he had to pee something bad. It took Dean 10 minutes to slowly sit up and get his legs swung over the side of the bed. A contraction hit as Sam was helping him off the bed. Dean just fell backwards back onto the mattress. Dean had grabbed Sam’s shoulders but the contraction made him lose control of his bladder. He didn’t care at the moment because he was mid-contraction. It was afterwards that he felt so embarrassed. 

The twins were not playing nice. They were cruel to Dean. He puke up the dinner from last night, probably lunch, and some bile and stomach acid. The nurses said that nothing was wrong, it was natural. As Dean sat on the side of the bed with Sam standing in front of him relieving himself, Jo walked out into the hall to find a nurse. When Dean looked up at Sam when the contraction was over and his bladder was empty, his face was scarlet red in embarrassment. Dean had managed to not wet himself the whole pregnancy, unlike Sam, yet Sam didn’t do this when he was in labor.

Less than a few minutes later a nurse came in with new sheets and a new hospital gown for Dean. Another nurse had come in with a few tools. The first nurse who entered told Dean and Sam that Dean was too weak to have to get out of bed. Dean winched at the word catheter. After about 10 minutes of struggling the nurse finally had Dean held down by two male nurses, Sam and Jo while she did the catheter. Dean bitched about that stupid thing until the next contraction hit.

Once Sarah left the room Dean got back on his side but facing Sam and Jo scooted her chair closer to the bed to rub Dean’s aching back. Sam took Dean’s hand in his own. Dean wasn’t smiling. His eyes drooped heavily. He wanted to sleep while the contractions were in a lull.

“Sleep, baby. You aren’t going to miss anything.” Sam smiled. 

Dean nodded silently and closed his eyes and was off into unconsciousness very quickly. Sam stood up and Jo looked at him. Sam smiled. “Thank you for staying with us, Jo.”

“It’s nothing. Dean’s my new boyfriend/new fiancé and technically so am I towards you. I love you both and I need to be here for Dean.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Dean needs all the support he can get. I’m surprise he can sleep right now. That’ gives me time to go to the bathroom and grabbed a drink from the vending machine.”

“Hurry back.” 

Sam nodded and walked into the bathroom, did his business, checked on Dean quickly and walked to the closest vending machine. He inserted a dollar and pushed the button for the drink he wanted and it fell to the opening on the bottom. When he reached to grab it he felt a presence behind slightly. He took the coke and turned around to find Cas standing. 

“Cas?”

“Hello Sam.” 

Cas didn’t get a hug, or a kiss hello. He only received a slap across the face. He was lucky it wasn’t a punch. “I think I deserved that.”

“Hell yeah, you did. Where the Hell have you been?”

“Heaven.” 

“No, you exorcised Lilith.” 

“Yes, I did, but then I was sent back to Heaven.”

“Dean is in labor and was freaking out early.”

“I know.” 

“You know? How the Hell do you know?”

“I have been watching from Heaven for a while.” 

“Why the fuck didn’t you come down and calm Dean.” 

“Because I couldn’t leave Heaven. The Angels wouldn’t let me leave yet.”

“Why?” 

“They wanted to make sure Lilith was secure in Hell, before sending me back to Earth to be with you and Dean…and now Jo.” 

“SO is everything ok?”

“Yes, now can I see Dean?”

“He’s asleep right now. I’m shocked that he is and I don’t want to wake him.” 

“I understand. Can I sit in the room with you and Jo?”

“Of course.” Sam tried to smile even though he was still pretty pissed.

Cas stepped over to Sam and hugged him tight. Sam hugged back before they walked to Dean’s room.  
***


	14. Chapter 14

Sam looked into Dean’s room and saw he was still asleep. “Cas, how about we talk for a little bit, and get something to eat down in the cafeteria.”

Cas nodded and they turned around and headed towards the elevator. “How far along is Dean?”

“Sarah came by about 30 minutes ago saying he was about 6 ½ centimeters.”

“Has Dean trying walking around to progress the labor?”

“He did for a while, but that was just stressing him out. Once Sarah forced him to get on the bed he stayed there. Dr. Blake said he could get up to pee and that was it. Well, that plan changed when the contraction sped up some and got more intense. He didn’t make it to the bathroom because the pain was taking a toll on him.”

“So what did the nurses do?”

“After getting two male nurses, me and Jo to hold him down, a nurse gave him a catheter.” 

“I feel so guilty for leaving like I did.”

“You should.” 

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I left when you needed me most and Dean had to suffered the end of his pregnancy without me and now most of his with my children.” 

“Cas, you shouldn’t be apologizing to me. It’s Dean you should be telling this. Now I’m starving, I couldn’t leave Dean’s side until I knew he was sleeping.” 

Cas nodded and they stood in silence in the elevator and until thy reached the cafeteria and Sam grabbed food and sat down at a table to quickly eat. “How mad is he?”

Sam had just took a bite. His eyes grew wide.

“I guess very mad.” 

Sam nodded and took another bite. 

“Do you think he will still love me? You don’t think Dean is replacing me with Jo?”

Sam swallowed and took a swig of his drink before speaking. “Cas, Dean will always love you. He will never replace you. The three of us are never going to leave each other. Jo wanted to be a part of this family. She wants to fall in love with all three of us not just Dean.”

Cas nodded again and Sam finished his meal before standing up and they walked hand in hand to the elevator. As they waited for the elevator Cas turned to Sam and cupped Sam’s jaw with his hand and leaned it and planted a kiss onto Sam’s lips. Sam was smiling as they pulled away. 

By the time Cas and Sam neared Dean’s room Sam knew immediately that Dean was awake. “SAMMYYYY! SAM!” Dean yelled. 

Sam darted into the room an Dean laying on his back with his eyes squeezed shut and head tilted back. Jo held Dean’s hand with both of hers. Sam ran to the other side of the bed and grabbed Dean’s hand and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “I’m right here, Dean. I’m right here.” 

“Where the fuck did you go?” Dean managed to get out. 

“You were asleep and I was starving. I just went down to the cafeteria for something to eat.”

Dean glared at Sam as the contraction started to dull down. That’s when Cas made himself known. Dean’s eyes darted to Cas’s. “Cas?”

“Hello Dean.” 

Dean sat in there frozen. He let go of Jo’s hand and rubbed his belly gently in a hope to dull the pain a bit more. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“I was in Heaven.”

“The Hell you were!” Dean yelled. 

“No, Dean. I was really in Heaven. I stopped Lilith from ending the world.”

“You better hope she’s dean because I’m about to kill you.” 

“Killing her would have started the apocalypse. She was the final seal and I damned her back to Hell and secured her in a cage just as strong as Lucifer’s. Once we finished that Zachariah told me to stay put and watch the cage until we knew it was 100% secure. That’s around the time you went into labor. I came here as fast I could.” 

Dean glared at Cas. Cas could tell Dean was not having a good time right the moment. Dean leaned his head back then turned to look at Sam. He had moved to the chair right beside Dean’s bed. “Sam, kill me, please.” 

“I’m sorry, baby. No can do. Just think about holding your babies in your arms. We are going to have a complete family now. Cas is here, I’m here, Jo is here. Bekki and Trist are waiting for us. They are going to be able to see the latest addition of Winchester.”

Dean’s breathing became very labored and heavy as a another contraction hit. Dean moaned. “They’re getting closer together, Sammy.” 

“How close are they?”

“2 or 3 minutes apart.” Jo chimed in for Dean. She carded her fingers through his sweaty hair with one hand and held Dean’s with her free one. Cas was standing leaning against the far wall watching Dean moan in pain. Sam stood by Dean’s bed and slowly rubbed Dean’s rock hard belly during the contraction. 

Nothing changed for the next two hours. Cas didn’t move from the wall, Jo would occasionally get up to either give Dean some ice ships or get some more ice chips. Sam never left Dean’s side. Dean’s contraction only got worse and much closer together. It was at that moment when Cas got off the wal and started towards the door. 

“Cas!” Dean yelled. 

“Yes, Dean.” 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“I know when I’m not needed.” 

Dean glared at Cas and motioned to Cas to walk over to him. Sam moved over so Cas could stand beside Dean’s bed. Dean half-smiled then slammed the thing of ice chips across Cas’s face, flinging the ice everywhere. He threw the container across the room and it hit the wall. “Like Hell you’re not needed. You’re not leaving this family again like you did. IF you do you are going to wish that you never came back from Heaven.”

Cas nodded. Sam sat on the side of the bed rubbing his hand back and forth on Dean’s thigh. “I’m sorry, Dean. I will not leave you or this family again.”

“You better be sorry.” Dean snapped. 

Cas nodded once again before leaning over the rail and kissing Dean’s lightly on the forehead. Dean smiled but then quickly grimaced as another contraction hit. He grabbed Cas’s and Jo’s hands. Sam just rubbed Dean’s belly. “You’re doing great, baby.” Sam encouraged. 

“Why did I let you guys talk me into this?”

“Because you love us.” Cas remarked. 

“Why did you guy have to be so tempting?”

“You’re going to so good, though, Dean.” 

“Now you’re just lying to me.” Dean moaned. 

Sam, Cas, and Jo heard footsteps walk into the room. “Hello again, oh hello Castiel.”

“Hello, Dr. Blake.” 

“It’s good to see you again.” Sarah smiled. “Now how are you feeling, Dean?”

Dean took deep breaths. “Give me a minute.” 

She nodded and looked over to Sam. “They are getting pretty bad and close.” 

“I guess that mean we are reaching the last stretch. Whenever you are ready, Dean, I want you up in the stirrups.” 

Dean nodded and a moment later he scooted his butt down and placed his feet in the stirrups.  
***


	15. Dean has the twins (baby #3 and 4)

“Dean, you are about 8 ½ centimeters. You’re almost done. I’ll be back in around an hour or 2 to check back on you to see if those little ones want to be born.” 

Dean didn’t say anything. It’s been a long day for him. It was 6 in the evening and he had been in labor since around 4:30 in the morning. Once Sarah left the room dean rubbed his belly back and forth. “I want to die. Dying would be very pleasant. This slow torture thing isn’t working out for me.” 

“It’s ok, baby. You’re doing great.” Sam responded. 

“That’s all you have been telling me.” Dean snapped. 

“Just keep with the breathing, Dean.” Sam replied. 

“The breathing’s not working, Sammy.”

Sam nodded and ran his thumb across the top of Dean’s hand. Dean moaned. The contractions came in waves minute or 2. JO had gone outside to talk to Ellen and Bobby and Cas took Jo’s spot on the other side of bed. When Jo came back she laid on the couch and Dean told her to sleep because she could. After a couple minutes a disagreement Jo finally gave in only If they would wake before Dean started pushing.

Once two hours came around Dean was in definite discomfort. Sarah hadn’t shown up when Dean started freaking out. 

“Cas, Sammy, find Dr. Blake. Find her please.” 

Sam looked at Cas and he dashed out of the room. He walked to the front desk. “Excuse me, where would Dr. Blake be by chance?”

“She is making her rounds.” 

“Um, by any chance could you cal her and send her to Dean Winchesters room?”

She nodded and Sam let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “May I ask why?”

“He is freaking out and ask me to find her.” 

“I’m getting contact her right now. It’s Dean Winchester, right?”

“Right?”

“She should be there in a few minutes.” 

“Thank you.” Sam smiled before dashing back to Dean’s room. 

“Where is she?” Dean spat out.

“She’s coming. She’ll be here in a few minutes.” 

“I can’t wait a few minutes. One of the twins wants out now. I have to push. Oh God, ugh.” 

“Hold on, sweetheart. Calm down. Breath little breath, puffs. Like blowing out a candle.” Cas said.

Dean looked at Cas and started puffing out air. After to or three minutes he started gritting his teeth. “Argh! I have to…oh God, Sammy! I can’t wait—I can’t wait much longer.” 

“Don’t push, baby. Let me go find out where she is.” Sam dashed back out of the room and back over to the front desk. “Excuse me, I really need to see Dr. Blake.”

“She’s going as fast as she can, Mr. Winchester. She has other patients. I’m pretty sure Dean can hold on for another 10-15 minutes.” 

“No, N-No, he can’t. The babies are coming now.” He could hear Dean yell out his name. He turned to look down the hall. The lady at the front desk definitely heard. 

She already had the hone to her ear. “Dr. Blake? Yes, you are needed immediately to Mr. Dean Winchester’s room for delivery.” 

Sam looked panicked when he heard Dean yell out his name again. You could feel the pain in his voice. Sam looked back at the front desk lady. “Well?”

“She is making her way straight to Dean’s room. She will be there very soon.”

“Thank you.” Sam dashed back to Dean room. 

“SAMMYYY!” Dean yelled. Dean looked at Cas. “Cas, make it stop, please. Do something.” 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I can’t. Keep with the breathing. You can’t push yet.”

“You’re a fucking angel. You should know how to deliver a fucking baby or two.” 

“Dean?” Sarah said as she walked in already slipping white latex glove over her hands. 

“Thank God, Sarah. I need to push so bad.”

Sarah got Dean into the stirrups and checked him first. “Yep, Dean. You’re fully dilated. I’m going to count to 10 and when I say push, push for 10 good seconds.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know the drill.” Dean snapped. 

“Ok, one, two…” Dean closed his eyes and Cas ran his finger through Dean’s hair with one hand and held Dean’s hand with the other. Sam placed on hand on Dean’s belly and held Dean’s hand. “Nine…Ten, push.” 

Cas and Sam both held one of Dean’s hands and pulled Dean’s legs to his close to his chest and Dean began to push as Sarah counted. “five, six…come on, harder…eight, nine…pushpushpush…ten. Relax for a moment. 

“I’m so glad you are here, Cas. Don’t you ever fucking leave me or I swear to—“ Dean paused as a contraction hit and he started to push again under Sarah’s orders. 

“Come on, Dean. You have to push harder. Harder, harder, harder.”

“Oh my God, it hurts.” Dean panted as he relaxed. Sarah had a concerned look on her face. 

Sam saw the panic spread through Sarah’s face. “What’s going on, Dr. Blake?”

Dean looked over at Sam. “What’s wrong? Are the babies ok? Am I doing something wrong?” 

Dean looked over to Sarah. Dean’s mind was going to worst possible scenario. “Nothing is wrong. We are just in a tight spot right now.” 

“Why? Tell me please.”

“The first baby is breech. The good news is that he is Frank Breech, which can be delivered vaginally, but there is a health risk.”

“I don’t care, I need to push again.” Dean gritted his teeth and started to push. He pushed was hard as he could. Cas looked down at what was going on and he could see his son’s rear end. Dean pushed for a few more seconds and Cas couldn’t stop watching the baby side further out of Dean’s opening. 

“Dean, another big push. You have gotten the lower half of the bay out.” Dean didn’t have to be told twice before he pushed again. Cas looked at his husband whose face was red and eyes squeezed shut. 

“FUCK!” Dean yelled. “This is definitely my baby boy.”

Cas looked down and saw that everything but the head was out. He scanned the big baby’s naked body. A smiled spread across his face. He had a son. Yes, Tristan was his son too, but this boy was his. That’s made Cas smiled. Dean began pushing again. 

Dean grunted and yelled swear words. Then a loud squealed filled the air as Dean fell back onto the bed. Sarah laid his baby boy on Dean’s chest as a nurse approached the bed beside Cas. “You, my son, owe me money for squeezing your fat ass out of me.” 

Cas, Sam, the nurse, and Sarah all laughed. Sarah let Cas cut the cord and the nurse took the boy to get cleaned. “3 down 1 to go.” Cas exclaimed, that made Dean and Sam both smile.  
***


	16. Chapter 16

Dean was given maybe 2 minutes to relax and catch his breath before the contraction began to build up again telling him that the next one is ready.

“Did you have fun staring down there Cas?” Dean asked waiting for Sarah to give him the all clear for next contraction to start pushing again. 

Cas blushed. “I—I …uh…the miracle of life is a beautiful natural process…” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep with the excuses to stare downstairs.” Dean tried to laugh as the next contraction built up. 

“You ready, Dean?”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

“Go for it.” 

Sam and Cas back into their positions and Dean began to push. Baby B came out easier than Baby A. “You’re doing great, baby.” 

“Great push, Dean. Keep going the head is almost out.” Sarah said. 

Cas only glance down at what was happened once. He kept his force on Dean this time. Sam looked down. “Great, baby, the head is out. We’re so close to seeing the last of the series of new Winchesters.”

Dean weakly half smiled before pushing again and pushed harder. The little baby girl slid out a whole lot easier than the baby boy. Sarah smiled and lifted the girl up and laid her on Dean’s chest let Cas once again cut the cord. Dean smiled. “I’m sorry your brother kept you inside for so long. He owes me money anyway so you don’t have to worry.”

The nurse came in with the baby boy all nice and clean. “What are we going to name these two, sweetheart?” Cas asked.

Dean looked over at his baby boy then at Cas. “You can pick the boys name.” 

Cas was shocked. His eyes were wide then he thought for a second. “I got one, but you have to pick a name for the girl.” 

“Deal, now what’s the name?” Dean smiled weakly.

“Christopher James Winchester. How about your name for her?”

Dean looked down at the little naked baby girl. “Skylar Avery Winchester.” 

Cas smiled and Sam chimed in. “Christopher and Skylar, those are good names.”

“Ok, Mr. Winchester, let me go clean, little Skylar are and check her out. I’ll bring her back shortly.”

Jo walked over to the bed and stood beside Sam. “After watching you, Dean, give birth I think I won’t have any kids. Dean Winchester, hunts Wendigos, Werewolves, demons, ghost and vampires, and hunt with wounds gushing blood can take the heat of push a living body out.”

“It’s not too bad. I think it wouldn’t have been that bad if that chubby monkey Christopher wasn’t breech.”

“and slightly on the larger size.”

Sarah had finished delivery the after birth and then cleaned Dean up and he was able to rest. “Congrats on the twins, you three…or now four.” The nurse walked in pushed another little cart with Skylar inside. “I want to keep the twins overnight for observations just to make sure they are ok and you are staying overnight to rest. You’re going to need it.” 

Dean nodded as she waved goodbye and walked out. Jo and Sam walked around the bed to look at the twins. Cas was already staring at his new born children in awe. He wasn’t this dumbfounded with the daughter he pushed out not 3 weeks ago. They hadn’t been standing there long. “Ok, Dean, you have to sleep. I need to sleep. So you are going t—“

Sam had turned around to find that Dean was already out cold and snoring lightly. Cas grabbed the bed remote and lean the bed back some so he would be more comfortable. Sam walked over to the couch and laid down on that and was also out in the matter of minutes. That left Jo and Cas to get to know each other. Which started off awkward, but got better. They didn’t want to wake Sam or Dean, so they got up and decide to go eat in the cafeteria. It was 9 o’clock at night and thought they could eat a little something. Jo was mostly curious about the whole angel thing and that’s how they broke the ice. 

They walked into the cafeteria and they each grabbed a sandwich and a coffee and Jo grabbed and bottle of Coke for later. They sat down at the table and ate in silence before Jo finally figured out what to say.

“So, Cas, being an angel means you don’t have to eat, sleep, drink or even go to the bathroom right?”

“Yes, that would be correct.” 

“I know you sleep in bed with Sam and Dean. I’m guessing you eat breakfast, sometimes lunch, and dinner with them.”

“You are correct again.” 

Why do you do it if you don’t have to?”

“I want to. I like letting my vessel, how Dean and Sam say, “recharge it’s batteries”. Even though I don’t have to eat I enjoy it. I have grown to like many different foods because of Sam…mostly Dean. Like coffee, salad, cheeseburgers, bacon, pie, very much so pie.”

“Do you do it stay close to them?”

“I do it to learn the ways of human. I love them very dearly and I feel like I should learn their customs or how Dean says “The Winchester Way”.”

“What if that Winchester Way is making you act a certain way and not being yourself?”

“I do act myself. I’m just growing accustomed to the human way of life. Go to sleep at night, wake up in the morning, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, Dean off to the garage, Sam off to the library, me a little coffee shoppe, have lunch with co-workers or sometimes with my husbands, then get off work in the evening, relaxing until supper, eat a meal as a family, peaceful time before bed and the cycle starts over again.” 

“Doesn’t that get boring?”

“No, it never ceases to amaze. Ever since I took a leave from the shop to take care of Rebekah, my life has circled around meeting her needs and keeping her happy.” 

“Bek is a sweet little girl.” 

“Isn’t she? I know I miss two weeks of her life but it was all worth it in the end.” 

“She has grown some. She has your eyes and Sam’s hair color.” 

Cas smiled and looked down at his coffee. “I bet she looks beautiful.”

“I have a picture of her on my phone.” Jo smiled and pulled out her phone. The picture was her screen saver. 

Cas gently took the phone and look at the picture carefully. Sam was sitting beside a very pregnant Dean while holding a tiny infant, while Dean was holding Rebekah. “That’s their son?”

“Yeah, Tristan Ross Winchester. Looks like the spit image of his Daddy Dean. Blonde and a unrealistic green eyes.”

“He is adorable.” Cas said starting to getting teary eyed. He was an angel, this doesn’t happen angels.

Jo noticed and got out of her chair across from Cas and sat in the one beside him and wrapped and arm around him and wiped the one tear that had made it way down Cas’s face. “The doctors were scared that he was going to be deformed or be mentally retarded but he is perfectly healthy. It was 50/50 chance and he pulled through with 5 stars.”

“That’s good, that’s really good. I don’t think Sam and Dean realize how hard I tried to get back to them as fast as I could. Zachariah pulled me out of my house right as Sam goes into labor telling me that Lilith is about to break the seal and I have to kill her. I damned her to Hell and put her in a cage like Lucifer’s. I hate Zachariah so much. They forced me to watch that cage for a while to make sure she wouldn’t escape if she could. Once I got back to Earth I found out that two weeks have pasted Sam had the baby and Dean was in labor and pretty far in it.” 

“They understand perfectly fine. Sam was stressed and Dean was exhausted. You saw them in there. They still love you. You save the world, Cas.” Jo said rubbing his back.  
“Thank you for that, Jo. It means a lot.”

“You’re growing on me pretty fast, Cas. I think I’m really starting to like you.” 

“You love Dean, you are building a relationship with Sam. You have known them a while longer than you have known me. Your Mom and Dad knew their Dad so you guy shave history unlike you and me.” 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t get to know each other, I am marrying your husbands and basically dating your other husband.” 

“I’m ok with that, you never know we might have a romantic relationship later on down the road.”

Jo smirked. “Maybe one day, Cas, maybe one day.”  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry, guys. We al knew this day was coming. The next chapter will be the last chapter. :(
> 
> BUT i think you could guess it...i think i'm going to make a sequel to this adding Jo into the married trio and maybe another person, so end of this story next chapter, but SEQUEAL


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sappy, extremely sappy, just for the heads up, and very sapping ending as well, but i'm not done writing there will be a squeal! :)

4 Months Later…

 

Dean stood beside his brother and his angel at the front of the aisle. Sam held Tristan and Christopher and Cas held Rebekah and Skylar in his arms. There was a small gathering. Bobby, Ellen, Anna, Pamela, Chuck, Zachariah, even Meg showed up. It was a happy day. Dean, Sam, and Cas were all wearing tuxedos. Music started play and everyone stood up and turned to look at the back of the room to the huge doors opening revealing a veiled woman wearing a beautiful long white dress. As the music played she walked down to the front of the room. 

Once right in front of Dean, he lifted the veil to reveal Jo in all her beauty. “You think beautiful, Dean whispered.

“You look handsome.” Jo replied. 

They both turned to the priest and began the wedding. “We are gathered here today, to wed Dean Michael Winchester and Joanna Beth Harvelle to Holy matrimony….”   
Dean looked at Jo and smiled. He was happier than he had ever been. He was marrying the girl of his dream with his husbands by his side with his four kids and a room for of his friends. As the priest continued with the speech that neither Jo and Dean were paying attention . They were too many caught in each other’s eyes. They were snapped back in reality when Sam’ nudged Dean and Cas nudged Jo.

“I believe the bride and the groom have written their own vows.” The priest announced. 

Dean and Jo both nodded. Sam gave Dean his paper where he had written his vows and Cas did the same with Jo. The priest looked at Dean signaling him to read his off to his bride. Dean smiled then looked at Jo. Sam gave Dean Jo’s ring and Dean took her hand and held it. 

“Joanna Beth Harvelle. Our fathers knew each other and didn’t have very good history at the end. From the moment I met you, you seemed different from all the other girls I have been with. I was already with Sam at the time but I always seemed to like you. 2 years later I met Cas then and we quit hunting for good to start a family. You and your mother have been so supportive and have helped us through very tough times. You’ve been there for not just me or the babies, but for Sam and Cas. They love you as much as I love you. Through diaper rashes, coughs, colds, melts down from both the babies and the three of us, you have been there. I want you to marry me, and live with me, Sam and Cas and raise our kids together. I want my kids to have a Mom and only you can fill those shoes.”

Dean slid the ring on Jo’s finger. Dean saw a tear escape Jo’s eye. She was smiling which made him smile. The priest looked at Jo and Cas gave Jo Dean’s ring and she took Dean’s hand. 

“I have been playing this moment in my head for days nonstop and I couldn’t think of anything that was good enough to describe how I feel about you…Sam and Cas. It didn’t click until you finished your vows. I love you, Dean Winchester. I think I have always known that I loved you, ever since I held that rifle to your back. I want to be there with you forever. I want to wake up every morning to see the three handsome men in my life. I would love to raise those four beautiful babies with you. What else can I say other than I love you.” 

Dean smiled and could feel tears bubbling in his eyes but he refused to cry. The priest smiled and looked both Dean and Jo. “I, now, pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Dean Winchester.” He looked at Dean. “You may now kiss the bride.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Jo’s waist and kissed her as the small gathering clapped and cheered. They walked down the aisle and were off to the reception or just a small get to together at the house with beer and food. The Winchester reception. 

Once everybody was at the house and talking and Sam and Cas had finished cooking and everyone ate and the sun went down that the attention was taken away from Jo and Dean. Jo was holding Skylar and Dean was holding Christopher. Bobby held a fussy Tristan and Ellen carrying Rebekah. Tristan just got fussier and louder so Bobby and Dean swapped babies. “What’s the matter, Twist? Were you getting sick on grandpa Bobby holding you like a potato sack?”

“Hey, ya Idjit, I was holdin’em fine. He probably just wanted his Daddy.” 

“Well, Daddy Dean is here now. It is getting late. It’s what 9 o’clock? They should be tired.” 

Most of the angels had left and all of the hunter and Ruby had left but Bobby and Ellen. “You guys can head on home if you want. We got everything undercontrol.” Sam said lifted his youngest son out of Bobby’s grasp. Ellen hand Bekah to Cas and they said their goodbyes and were off. 

“Alright, Cas’s got Bek, Sam’s got Chris, Jo, you, got Sky, and I got Twist. Let’s get them fed and changed and met in the nursery in 15.” Dean said.

“You say that like we are a team and that’s the game plan.” Jo smiled. 

“That’s the idea. Now, let’s go.” Sam said. 

All four of them went in different directions. Sam went to the nursery and changed Chris then fed him. Cas took Bek to the bathroom and gave her a quick bath, changing her, then fed her. Jo fed Sky then changed her. Bobby had already fed Tristan not 10 minutes ago, yet he was still fussy. Dean took her outside in the quiet, chilly January air. Trist was wrapped up in a thick blanket and Dean rocked him from side to side. It wasn’t until Tristan burped then Dean realized Bobby probably didn’t burp him after he fed Trist.   
“Do you have air bubbles, little man?” Dean asked as he propped Trist up against his shoulder and started to burp him. He heard the burp but he also felt the burp slid now his shoulder blade. “Awh, come on, Twist. You had to spit up on me on my wedding night.”

Tristan was smiling now and cooing at Dean. He was making random noise as Dean walked inside and up the stairs to change Trist. Jo, Sam, and Cas were all waiting in the nursery. Jo was rocking Sky to sleep still but Sam and Cas were just watching Chris and Bek sleep. When Jo saw Dean she gently laid Skylar into the crib and Dean placed Tristan in his and they all walked out. 

 

Once out of the nursery Dean threw off his shirt and threw it in the bathroom. “What was that for?” Cas asked. 

“Twist spit up on it.” Dean laughed as they got to the bed room and all four of them collapsed on the bed in exhaustion. 

Everyone crawled up to the top of the bed and slid in the covers. Sam, Cas Dean, and Jo in a line on the bed. Dean nuzzled his head in Jo’s hair and whispered. “This is what you have gotten yourself into.” 

Jo whispered back. “This is everything I ever wanted. Three mean, four babies.” Dean smiled and they all soon drifted to sleep.  
***


End file.
